The Bright Eyes of Alfheim
by easyl0ve
Summary: This is the tale of a girl from Alfheim who is sent to Midgard to help the progress of the human race. She is given the opportunity to join a group of superheroes and she finds hope that she might find true companions, or at least ones that wont wilt as quickly. Can she successfully attach to people after spending her life at arms length? OC/various Avengers HIATUS!
1. The Plane Ride

**I have some cool ideas for this story, so I am pretty excited! Hope you enjoy! **

1: The Plane Ride

I tried my hardest to avoid thinking of home, because that always distracted me from my work. Sitting across from the leather-clad man on that plane forced me to. I don't know how they found me, but they did. Perhaps it is for the best; maybe this is how I should work from now on. I pushed the fair stands of hair from my face and looked out the window.

"So Ms. Smith, how long have you been on Earth?" He spoke as soon as the attendant brought our meals.

"Midgard has been my home for over 300 years."

"And how have you not aged, Ms. Smith?"

I began to eat. "The people of Alfheim do not age as your people do."

"Alfheim, where is that?" He drank from his glass as I began to speak.

"That is very difficult to explain. Do you know of Yggdrasil?"

"We have an agent from Asgard who has educated us, but he did not mention an Alfheim."

At the mention of Asgard I felt my heart jump. The home of my parents, why was an Asgardian here? What could they possibly have to do in this land? "Well, it's there. There is someone from Asgard in your little group?"

"Yes. That 'little group' saved the world last week."

"I know, you told me. So will I meet these Avengers?"

"Yes you will, but first we have to process you."

"Of course."

"So you agree to join us?"

"I got on the plane didn't I?" I laughed. "Can I get some beer please?" I said to the attendant.

"Wonderful. So do you mind telling me what you have been doing for the past 300 years?"

"Just working."

"How do you mean, Ms. Smith?"

"The people of Alfheim watch over Midgard. I was sent here to influence the events of these lands, although they could have chose a better candidate."

"How have you done this?"

"Well, the easiest way to tell you that is to tell you were I have been."

"Then let's hear it."

I downed my beer and motioned for another. "Well, when I arrived I was smack dab in the middle of the French Revolution. All they needed was a bit of, well, encouragement, to make the necessary moves and changes. Then I did some traveling, Greece, India, China, but Japan was the most enjoyable. Then America during the Civil War, that was pretty tricky as I arrived pretty late. Lots of casualties. But once I found the right people it worked out. I stayed through prohibition, helped start the first speakeasy. My friends at the time called me the Roar of the Roaring Twenties. Then I went over to Russia, tired to calm Joe down, but he was way too far gone. After that, Germany to help rebuild. You get the picture."

"Well, hopefully you make a nice addition to the group."

I hope so too. I have been primarily on my own for the last 80 years, and being like me, being learned in the ways and the magics of the light elves, it creates this distance between myself and normal human beings. My hope is that this elite group might provide me with the companionship that I had always hoped to find. And I also might learn of what has happened to my biological parents in Asgard.


	2. The First Day

**ENJOY, and let me know how you think it's going!**

2: The First Day

The next stage of my admittance into SHIELD was gene testing. They wanted to know what the difference was between humans and myself. They had a very difficult time drawing blood, as my skin doesn't permit metal to enter without me wielding the tool, but once they let me handle it things went smoothly. The MRI was uncomfortable, but I didn't fuss. I could feel the excitement growing in my heart as each minute passed. Finally I was left alone in the room that held my things to change before meeting with the lead scientist and member of the Avengers. I changed into an old outfit of mine; a high-waisted red circle-skirt with a white tank top and black pumps, it brought back memories of my time in Germany. Since then my style has greatly changed, but something in my gut told me I needed to be classic today. Then I left and was escorted to a large conference room with a shorter brunette man sitting at the end looking at a computer tablet's screen. When he saw I had entered he immediately stood up and extended his hand. Mr. Fury had clearly not informed him of my skills.

"Hello, Ms… I am sorry, which name do you want me to call you?" I took his hand and felt the sadness and anger. I saw the green monster.

"My current I.D. says Lydia Smith, so let's go with that for now." I smiled at him.

"Alright, Ms. Smith. I am Dr. Banner, did Nick tell you about me?"

"No, but I can see." When I said this his demeanor completely changed. I notice him almost try to hide himself. "Don't worry, I am different too."

He looked at the tablet. "I can see that. Can I just ask, what are you?"

"I'll make you a deal. I will tell you exactly what I am, even the stuff I left out with Agent Fury, but you have to let me help you." I widened my smile in hopes that he would trust me.

"How can you help me?"

"It's easy. You want control, right?" He nodded. "Well, that is something I can do?"

"Seems like a one-sided deal. Why would you do that for me?"

I sat down in one of the chairs. "You have to forgive me for looking, I haven't seen someone so interesting in a very long time. And the last time, well, Stalin was too far gone. But you I can help. Not just that, but it's been a long time since I have found someone worthy of my help. You are."

"Stalin, like… Joseph Stalin, of Russia?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"But these scans. You can't be more than 25."

"More like 425," I laughed, "but whose counting."

"That's amazing. And you say you can help, how?"

"Only if you agree, then I'll show you." I held out my hands. He had the most skeptical look in his eye, but I saw before. He was desperate, and this was his only option. He nodded and then placed his hands in mine. The process of giving a man like Dr. Banner control was a difficult one. It involved a great deal of focus and calming energy to be sent from my soul to his, and the cost for me would be a depletion of my calmness for a few days. This was a small price to pay for someone as troubled as Dr. Banner. The price for him would be that a few of the traits of his other self would transfer into his human form. I was lucky enough to have reached him in time to choose these traits; some of the strength and the immortal-like toughness. They were a gift from me to him, my way of repaying him for his torment. The process took 3 and a half minutes and left me thirsty. "And it's done."

"That's it? I don't feel any different."

"It was more difficult for me than you realize," I laughed pulling the pitcher of water and a glass towards me. "You are going to notice changes eventually. First you will be stronger, so watch your handshakes." I winked, filling the glass. "And second, you will be just as indestructible as the other guy." I drank the whole thing and refilled it only to drink the entire contents again. "Now, about me. I was raised on the planet Alfheim, but that was not where I was born."

"Where were you born? Here?" I noticed a small smile on his face.

I laughed. "No, Asgard. But I want you to keep that just between us. See, my birth-parents were not supposed to be together so they had me in secret. My mother's name is Fulla and my father's is Mimir. They loved each other so much that they had me in secret as an unspoken promise; only I had to be sent to Alfheim to grow up, for they could not do it. They named me Lyydria before my father took me to a couple there who had lost their only son to a dragon. I love my adoptive parents very much. Every night they would sing to me of my parents' love. They taught me the ways of the light elves. They are very similar to what your people call muses and fairies, but they look much like me. Then, when I graduated from their schooling system they sent me here to help the Midgardians. I got here around the time of the French Revolution, right in the middle of it. Good times. But that's the whole story. I have never gotten to speak to my true parents, and I am to remain here basically forever."

"Shit," was all he could say.

"I know, right." I laughed and he joined me.

"Hey, thanks for the help with my problem, I am starting to feel a bit better already, Ms. Smith."

"Call me Lydia, and it's not a problem, is there anything else we need to go over?"

"Not really, there are some genetic anomalies in your tests, but I mean, you're an alien so that is to be kind of expected. And you can call me Bruce from now on, when people call me Dr. Banner it always gives me the creeps." The door on the far end of the room opened and in stepped a tall muscular man with dog tags in a SHIELD shirt and slacks. "Hey Steve, you here to meet the new recruit?"

"Hey I know you!" I smiled, remembering seeing the man in front of me on TV during the war. "You're Captain America!"

"Did your grandma tell you about me?"

"Nope, I went to one of your shows in 1940. Talk about a fun time. You haven't aged a day!" I extended my hand and he accepted. A man ripped from his time and thrust into today. I wonder if all of the Avengers were horribly depressed or if it was just a coincidence?

I saw a confused look flood his handsome face as he turned to Dr. Banner. Bruce spoke for me, "She doesn't age."

"Oh!" He smiled the same smile I remember seeing plastered on all of the propaganda posters. "I'm Steve Rogers, it's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"I think I saw Clint and Natasha coming this way on my way over here." He smiled at me some more, but it was clear he was talking to Bruce. The door opened and two more people came in, obviously the two Steve was referring to.

"So this is the new recruit?" The woman spoke in a stern voice. I extended my hand, but she just looked at it for a second and continued, "Fury needs to see you now. Straight down the hall to the left." I followed her directions after excusing myself.


	3. The Size Up

**ENJOY!**

3: The Size Up

"Ms. Smith, now that we have all of that out of the way we are going to need to see how you can handle yourself in a fight," Agent Fury motioned me to a boxing ring. As I got into it I noticed Natasha come into the room and enter the ring with me. Moments later the other Avengers I had met entered along with the famous Tony Stark. "Agent Romanoff will be sparing with you first." Finally. Since he met me Nick Fury treated me like someone who was part fragile old lady and part dainty flower. I hated it. Now was my chance to show what I can do. "Alright, here we go." I heard a bell ding and stayed in my place. I stood there like a proper woman and waited for her first blows. When they came I remained in my position and she was angered by the fact that she couldn't hurt me, so angry that she punched me right in the face and breaking her hand.

"I'm sorry," I immediately said before grabbing her hand and focusing on healing it. Healing was easy for me, almost costless. The only thing that did happen was that I would generally have to eat an extra meal later to make up for the energy spent. Natasha didn't look angry anymore, surprisingly. She looked happy almost. "There it should be back to normal."

"Alright, Agent Barton, get in there with your bow."

"Sir?"

"Don't worry." I said with a smile. He entered and loaded his bow. Then took his shot. It hit me in the leg and fell off. The only damage done was to the skirt. "Damn, this is one of my favorite skirts." I laughed.

"There are extra sweats in the locker room."

"Awesome, be ready when I get back." I ran and changed and when I returned Steve was waiting with a shield.

"Alright, now Lydia, I want you to punch him, but make sure to hit the shield." I nodded. This scared me. I didn't want to hurt him, and I would. I would have to just do a little tap, not a full-fledged hit. So I did just that, only it had been 300 years since I actually hit anyone. The shield bent and he went flying. I ran over and helped him up, bending the shield back into shape.

"I am so sorry about that, I was trying to not hurt you, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he smiled back at me.

"Alright, Tony you have the suit right?" Fury spoke as I stepped back into the ring.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt her." He did sound legitimately concerned.

I let out a laugh. "Can't hurt me, don't worry."

"Alright then, I'll be back." He left the room and someone else entered and Dr. Banner began to talk to him before calling me over.

"Lydia this is Thor." I smiled at him. Besides Steve he was the only one who was taller than me, which was a total relief. "I was just asking him about some Asgardians. So Fulla is your mother's maid?"

"Yes. She is also my mother's closest friend, and helped raise me." I smiled. He knew my mother. My mother existed still.

"Do you know a Mimir?"

"Oh yes, the Wise One." He laughed. "My father Odin himself beheaded him for his betrayal. We celebrate it to this day with a feast so large it lasts three days." Beheaded? My father was dead? Dr. Banner looked at me with sadness, I nodded at him.

"So are we going to do this thing?" The Iron Man was standing in the ring. I walked into the ring. My father was dead. My mother was alive, but my father was dead. I motioned for Tony to begin. He shot various things at me, none having any effect on anything but my clothes. By the end there were several smashed bullets on the ground in front of me. Afterwards Tony shook my hand, but since he was still in his suit I couldn't see.

"Thor." Agent Fury sent him in. The man whose father killed my father. The calm I had given Bruce would have come in handy now, but it was gone. I had no net, just my rage. Thor was reluctant to hit me, but he did. The hammer had no effect. Well, it had one. I let myself out of my cage. My Asgardian nature that had been so fully wrapped up by my childhood in Alfheim was let loose. I punch Thor with all of my might, and he went flying through the wall.

"I'm done for the day." I grabbed my clothes and went to get my things. Then I left the building, got in a cab and went to the apartment SHIELD had given me. It had been so long since I had been legitimately angry, but here I was blood boiling. After an hour there was a knock on my door, I opened it hoping it wasn't Agent Fury here to scold me for leaving so abruptly, or ruining their facility. To my surprise it was Natasha.

"Hello Lydia, can I come in?"

"Of course." I motioned for her to come inside.

"My apartment looks just like this," she laughed. "I just wanted to apologize for how I acted this morning."

"Don't worry about it, you are the least of my problems."

"Good. Also, I asked Dr. Banner about what happened, he seemed to know something we didn't."

"And what did he tell you?"

"Thor's father killed your father." I nodded, showing her a weak smile. "Please don't be mad at Banner."

"I'm not." I sat down on the couch.

"Are you okay?"

"I would be, but I'm running low on my calm," I laughed.

"I know just the thing to help you, come on we have to get you changed." She grabbed my hand and pulled me to my bedroom.


	4. The First Mission

**I'm stoked at where this is going. I hope you are too. ENJOY!**

4: The First Mission

It had been at least five years since I had a friend, and I was glad that Natasha decided to change that. That night we went out in Dionysian fashion. We drank, we danced, and we laughed. The next morning I decided to stick with the proper female attire for at least one more day, especially since my outburst the day before. Powder blue shift-dress. At the SHIELD office I could see the pain all over Natasha's face. It was clear she did not have my Asgardian constitution.

"Thank you for hanging out with me last night, I needed it."

"No problem, Lydia. We'll have to do it again sometime, hopefully when we don't have to report in at 9:00," she laughed.

"Definitely."

SHIELD was nowhere near as busy as it was yesterday, which was a relief. I did not want to have to explain my actions. Natasha and Clint helped me check out the weapons they had for me. I had never been one for weapons, but these were magnificent.

"Is there some sort of invasion I don't know about?" I finally asked.

"There are rumors that another one is coming soon. We were so unprepared last time, we do not want that to happen again." Clint handed me a gun.

"I gotcha." I smiled and walked over to the small range, putting on the earmuffs. I emptied the clip at the target.

"Nice shooting." He said.

"Thanks. I've had time." I smiled and put the gun down. "I actually am against gun use. But against invading forces is a different story."

"So what did you and Steve do last night?" Natasha finally chimed in.

"Not a whole lot, he did have quite a bit to say about our friend here." He laughed.

I laughed, "I swear I don't normally lose my cool like that."

"It was fun to watch though."

"Was Thor alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit shaken up."

"Good."

"What made you snap?"

I looked apprehensively at Natasha, and she nodded signaling that it was alright to say. "His father killed my father."

"Damn."

"It's okay. He didn't do it, I guess. Plus, we got to blow off some steam last night, so I feel much better."

"Good, because I think Fury is going to have you go to Asgard with him either today or tomorrow."

"What?"

"SHIELD needed someone to go there, and once Nick told Thor where you came from he agreed to let you go."

"I've always wanted to go there." I couldn't fight the smile on my face. My mother. Maybe I would get to meet her. Would she like me? Would she be proud? When Agent Fury came into the training room to talk to me I couldn't calm myself down.

"Ms. Smith we have a special assignment for you today."

"Yes sir?"

"We are having you go to Asgard. I am going to need you to tell me about everything you see; weapons, resources, and anything else. Also, I would like you to make sure that Loki, the mastermind of the last invasion, is safely locked away."

"I can do that."

"Good, just don't mention that to Thor. He is very protective of his brother." His brother? How messed up was this guy's family?

We entered a conference room; Thor was standing there waiting. I could see he was slightly beaten up.

"You fight well, daughter of Alfheim." He extended his hand, and I took it. He was so different from the others in the group. There was sadness, but also so much joy and pride. I couldn't decide how I felt about it. Being so focused on what I was seeing, I hadn't noticed him politely put my hand to his mouth, or the unconscious curtsy I reciprocated with. "I will be taking you to Asgard for a few days."

"Do I need to pack a bag or anything?"

"No, my Mother assured me that your living quarters would have everything you need."

"Wonderful, I will leave you to it." The eye-patched man left the room.

"Shall we," Thor motioned to the balcony. I followed. He wrapped his arm around me and then begun to swing his hammer wildly. Then we made a flight much similar to my trip three hundred years ago.


	5. The Family Reunion

**Thank you for reading! It was fun writing the dialogue for this chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

5: The Family Reunion

"My mother and her maid will escort you to your room. I will see you at the feast, Miss Lydia." Thor bowed and then left me as two women approached.

"You must be the girl from Alfheim who now resides in Midgard. I am Frigg, and this is my maid Fulla."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you, my name is Lydia," I said now only half paying attention. Fulla. My mother was right there, only feet away. She was so beautiful. I wondered if she knew, if she could tell it was me.

"Come right this way, Lydia. We will take you to your chambers and Fulla will help you dress for the feast." We began to walk. "You will get to meet my husband there, he has much he wishes to discuss with you and Thor. I am afraid this SHIELD worries him greatly."

"They worry me, too." I laughed. She did not find this funny, but I could see a small smile appear on Fulla's face.

"I do not understand, you do not trust SHIELD?" The woman sounded concerned.

"No, I do. I was just making a joke."

"Ahh," she let out a bellow of a laugh. "Wonderful. We had robes imported from Alfheim for your stay here, I hope you enjoy them. Fulla and I both went and got them ourselves; to make sure they were the highest quality they had to offer. Your eyes do not look like those of a light elf though? Is that from your time in Midgard?"

"Yes. Unfortunately the longer I spend in that realm the more the pigment leaves my eyes. They were once a dark blue, now they almost shine in the night sky." I laughed again, only this time the two women joined me. It was strange to speak like this again. I had missed the poetic words used in Alfheim, but I hadn't known how much so.

"Thor also told us that you were a great deal stronger than he though people of your realm were. I was not aware Alfheim had such strong warriors."

"Oh, that's just me. The study of war has always interested me, so I spent my free time learning to fight," I half-lied. As much as I was by blood an Asgardian, I was still loyal to Alfheim. They were a peaceful people, and the last thing they needed was for Odin to decide to invade their lands and send them to fight for him.

"Wonderful, you'll fit right in here then. Here is your room," she opened a gilded door. "I hope you find it to your liking. After you are finished changing into your new robes Fulla will escort you to see Odin." She left without saying anything more.

I entered the room followed by Fulla, who then shut the door. She pulled out a set of while and silver robes, much like those that I saw the wealthy of Alfheim wear during our festivals. I quickly disrobed and stepped into the dress. After a few minutes of silent knotting and synching on my mother's part I finally spoke. "I know much of Asgard, Fulla."

"What have you been told?" She tied the last knot and went to the wardrobe and pulled out some dainty matching slippers.

"I was told of a secret. A secret between two deep in love's spell." I turned and looked at her, "I was sung to every night of my true parents' secret flight to Alfheim. Where I was raised in secret, dreaming nightly of my true home." I felt a few tears begin to stream from my face, and I saw the look on hers. She was speechless, but the tears were forming in her beautiful eyes. "I will remain a secret, Mother. I just wanted to tell you that I love you." She dropped the shoes and hugged me then. I had dreamt of that hug for so long, but dreams were nothing compared to this. My mother. She was with me now, even if we only had this private moment.

"I love you, Lyydria. Your father, the wise man who bestowed you with such great gifts, is dead."

"I know."

"I am afraid we can only speak this once, or my Lady will start to wonder."

"I know."

"They told you of us?" I nodded. All she did was smile before picking up the shoes and helping place them on my feet. "You look beautiful, Lyydria."

I smiled as she led me through the castle. The tears were gone, and now all I could feel was the joy. When we reached the throne room my mother left my side, and I had to walk in alone. Odin was not alone, though. Beside him was Frigg, and on the other side stood Thor. In the corner, in some sort of vault or cage, stood a dark haired man. That must be the Loki they wanted me to make sure was locked away. While, yes, he did appear to be locked up, he wasn't away. Something about his eyes unnerved me as they followed me across the room.

"Father, this is the strong daughter of Alfheim. She bested even me in a fight." Thor boomed. I heard something come from the golden cage, but I couldn't make out what the prisoner had said.

"Yes, we welcome you into our realm and our home." Frigg spoke next. I was relieved. I didn't know if I could resist blowing up with my father's killer in the room, but all of this distraction was helping me.

"Ms. Lydia, how did you gain such strength? Are the others from your realm as strong as you?"

"No, Odin. I taught myself to do battle as a hobby. The others from my realm prefer the fine arts to those more bloody in nature." I smiled as a grin spread across his face.

"And of SHIELD. Why did they desire so greatly to have one of their own come here?"

"I do not belong to SHIELD. I belong only to myself. But I am afraid that they have hungry eyes when they look towards Asgard. But don't worry, I will tell them nothing valuable of this place. If I could bring back a weapon for them to analyze that would keep them busy."

The one-eyed man laughed once more, "You speak honestly, even though your news is not good. Thank you for this. We will find a weapon that you can take back; in the meantime it is time to feast in your honor. Let us go to the hall at once." He got up and walked over to the cage, which he then opened. Then he took the man by the arm and led him out of the room. We all followed.


	6. The Asgardian Hospitality

6: The Asgardian Hospitality

I had never seen a feast that even came close to the one that night. The mead alone was phenomenal. The Asgardians were a joyful bunch, filled with stories from battles. I was seated next to Thor, with Loki on one side and Odin right beside him. Across sat Thor's friends, who were all too happy to talk to me of my realm, as well as Midgard. As focused as I was on the merry conversations going on, I couldn't help but take note of every move the sinister man beside me made. I wanted to see. He reached for some bread and I took my opportunity, grabbing his hand 'accidentally.' I hadn't seen so much anger. But at the very core there was a great sadness, and a need to prove himself. He scowled at me as I apologized. My sight was at the forefront of my mind for the rest of the dinner, as I had begun to take a back seat in the conversation. Instead, while ruminating on the troubled man next to me, I took to the mead as if it were a long lost friend. Alfheim was a place with no intoxicants expect for the magics and the poetry. Midgard had drinks, but none tasted so good as this. Once things started to wind down I began to focus again on the conversations.

"Lydia, I shall show you the grounds now." Thor stood up.

"Brother, might I join you? It has been long since I got to view our realm at night."

"Check with father."

I got up and finished the rest of my fourth pint.

"You drink as well as you fight, daughter of Alfheim!" Thor's smile was wide. I couldn't help but feel guilty for trying to punish him for his father's crimes. My reason was slowly coming back, which was a relief. No girl should be in a foreign land without her wits. That's just a recipe for disaster.

"Thank you, son of Odin," I quipped, knowing he wouldn't understand the facetious tone. We stood for a while when Loki came to my side.

"Father agreed to let me join you."

"Wonderful. Lydia, this is my brother Loki."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, daughter of Alfheim." He bowed. There was something mischievous to his smile, but I remained composed.

"Shall we?" I asked. They began walking down a stretch of covered stone. Thor began telling tales, and I listened politely, making sure to respond at the proper moments. It bothered me that he didn't ask of my lands, but the enthusiastic way he spoke of his made me overlook it. At night the gold land somehow found a way to sparkle. The waterways glistened from the lights of the city. The views were breathtaking in their own way. While Alfheim was primarily steeped in nature, the architecture dominated these lands. The sinister brother occasionally jested with Thor. Loki had quick wits, and oftentimes I found myself laughing at his words. At around midnight, I guessed, we took Loki back to his cell and then Thor led me to my room.

"Your lands are beautiful." I meant it. After hundreds of years in the murk that is Midgard anything might look divine.

"I'm glad, but there are fairer sights to see. Tomorrow I shall show them to you," he took my hand for the second time and kissed it. For a brief moment I forgot who he was and felt the rare pang of longing. But then I remembered. Thor, son of Odin. Odin, killer of my father.

"Goodnight." I shut the door and let out a sigh. My relief was short-lived though, as I felt a strange presence in the room with me. "Show yourself." My voice was strong, but in my heart I felt exhaustion.

"Aren't you a wise one?" Loki spoke, appearing from the corner of the room. "How did you know I was here?"

"A better question is how are you here? I saw you locked away with my own eyes."

He moved and sat on a small couch, "I have my ways." He looked at me with narrowed eyes, "Just as you have yours. Tell me what did you see when you touched me?"

"Ahh, you've found me out." I sat beside him and took off my shoes. "Just you. Your essence."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What is my essence?" Compared to how he was with his brother his demeanor had done a total about-face. Now he showed his rage freely.

"Oh, you know that better than I do. I just got a glimpse."

"Why have you been brought to Asgard?"

"They needed someone to go, and I guess I was the best candidate."

"Yes yes, but what's in it for you, daughter of Alfheim?" There was something in the way he said the last few words that disturbed me.

The proper persona I had put on slipped off finally. "Well, talking to you of course." I joked. He stood up and bowed slightly.

"I shall see you again soon, Lydia." Then he was gone with a whiff of smoke. I sighed again and took off my robes. All I wanted was sleep. I walked to the bed and flopped down, passively rolling a few times so that the covers would work their way around my body. I was in Asgard, my true home. This land held truly good souls. It was not just the home of my mother and my father's killer. There were positives to everything, even Odin. This thought relieved me the most. Control was returning, reason was returning, calm was returning. Three things I would need greatly over the next few days.


	7. The Last Day

**Short one, but more to come soon hopefully. Especially since the DVD is coming out next week! **

7: The Last Day

I woke up to my mother's voice. I never thought I would ever get the chance for that to happen. She helped me into my clothes for the new day; a gossamer tunic and some tan and leathery riding pants with matching leather boots.

"How do you like Asgard?" Her smile was getting wider as we spent time together.

"It's beautiful." I held up my hand to her as she began to tie my shoes, taking the laces for myself.

"I heard that they are readying the training area for you."

"Wonderful." I stood up and she led me through the halls to yet another giant room where Thor and four of his friends were waiting.

"Lydia, my friends wish to spar with you today. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course," I smiled.

"Then we shall head to the training area at once," the shortest of his companions spoke. The started to walk and I followed. Asgard in the daylight was just as beautiful as it was at night. Once we arrived at the field I felt like a challenge.

"You should all fight me at once, you'll have more of a chance at winning that way." I smiled. They all laughed.

"She does not lie, she toppled me in one hit!" Thor laughed. But even with his warning the man refused. In one soft punch he flew at least 100 feet. The rest of the morning went like that, fighting with Thor and his friends. It was the most fun I have had in a very long time. After lunch Thor showed me more of Asgard. "I must say you intrigue me, daughter of Alfheim."

"Really? How so?"

"You are both strong and quick witted. Those are two traits not often seen together here."

I smiled, "Well, thank you."

"When I spoke to my brother this morning, even he seemed fond of you."

"Is that strange or something?"

"It is." We walked back to the castle for dinner. "Tomorrow I shall be taking you back to Midgard."

"Will I ever get to come back?" I thought of my mother, and how seeing her had brought some sense of family back to my life. How I felt with her was nothing like how I felt with my parents in Alfheim. It is the custom there to close contact once the child is sent on their mission. Most families get the chance of the child returning, but my mission was to be continued until my death. I think that's another reason why I loved being in Asgard. I could never really return to Alfheim, this was as close as I was ever going to get.

"Do you wish to?" I saw a smirk spread across his face.

"I think it's safe to say that I really like it here. It almost feels like home."

"Then of course you can return. I will make sure of it."

"Thank you." After an uneventful dinner I was again escorted back to my room. That night I felt no other presence, just the heaviness of my eyelids and the tempting call of the pillows.


	8. The Debriefing Dinner

**Let me know how you guys are liking it, if at all! I feel like I am finally getting somewhere with this. **

8: The Debriefing Dinner

I was sad to say goodbye to my mother, but happy to return to Midgard. I got to bring back some sort of body armor, to appease Fury. But other than that the flight back in Thor's arms was oddly comfortable for me. But once we landed at the SHIELD offices he flew off again. There I was debriefed which was probably the most boring three hours of my life. I was relieved when Natasha came in to get me afterward.

"So how was your trip?"

"Alright, I got to see my mother."

"That's great, what was she like?" We got into a car and headed to my apartment.

"It was strange, but she was wonderful. I'm glad to be back though. Did I miss anything?"

"Not really. Clint and I are going to dinner with Tony and Pepper, you should come."

"Wouldn't I be a total fifth wheel?" I laughed.

"Oh no, we'll see if Dr. Banner and Steve will go too."

"That can be fun, do I have to dress fancy?"

"I have already laid something out for you."

"Well, I guess I can't be too mad with you. I'm horrible at picking out clothes. One of the downsides to living through so many trends, so many options."

"I've been wanting to ask you something." I nodded for her to continue. "What happens to the people who you meet? I mean, the people who you get attached to?"

"Well, I normally can't stick around for long, because I don't age. At first I got very close to people, but then it became too hard to leave. Then up until now I tried to distance myself, but the Avengers and SHIELD pose a whole new twist to my life. I have no need to leave, since you all know who and what I am for the most part. I am almost excited about it."

"I'm glad." The car pulled over, "The car will pick you up at seven tonight. I will see you at the restaurant."

I slid out and waved, "See you!" It was nice to get to relax before I had to get ready. My personal favorite thing to do was dance. I would just turn on some music and it was like I was back in Alfheim. Once dinnertime was approaching I took a shower and got ready. Real friends for the first time in hundreds of years. It was like when you hold your breath underwater for as long and you can, and when you finally get that next breath of air. Natasha had picked out a rather revealing red satin dress for me, but I trusted her judgment. When the car arrived I slid on some pale ballet flats and grabbed my clutch and was out the door.

"Hey Lydia. How was the trip?" Clint greeted me, Natasha on his arm. They had pulled up just moments after me.

"Oh, it was fine."

"Let's go in, everyone is probably already here." I followed behind them, and a hostess led us to the back of the restaurant and into a private room. To my dismay the only other people there were Mr. Stark and his blonde companion. "Pepper, it is nice to see you," Natasha hugged her. "And this is the new agent, Lydia. Has Mr. Stark told you about her yet?"

"Yes, he has." She shook my hand. "I would love to get to pick your mind sometime."

"Of course, where should I sit?"

"Next to me."

I sat down next to Natasha, noticing the empty chair beside me, "Is someone else coming?"

"Yes, he should be here soon, if they haven't kept him in the labs too late." I was relieved that Dr. Banner would be joining us. While we waited for his arrival the waitress took our drink orders and we made polite chit chat. Mainly Tony was criticizing SHIELD and Fury, and I couldn't help but laugh to myself. Fury and the intentions of SHIELD were nothing but the essence of war and the bulk of humanity. I had seen it before, and I would see it again.

"Sorry I took so long," I turned to see not Bruce, but Steve Rogers.

"I do see that you spent extra time on your hair, America." Stark laughed. He sat down beside me.

The dinner was relatively stress free. The only stress I felt was coming from Steve; he almost seemed nervous. I couldn't imagine why though. Everything he said was insightful in some way, and I enjoyed all of his anachronisms.

"Hey, I know this really nice place, a jazz club. We should go for a bit," Tony turned to Pepper, "How would you like that?"

"I'd love to."

"We will come, too." After Clint spoke, the gaze of the room shifted to me.

"Of course I'll go." I looked at Steve and he just nodded. We all exited the restaurant and piled into Stark's limousine.


	9. The Jazz Club

9: The Jazz Club

I sat with Steve watching the couples dance, occasionally looking up at the large skylight in the ceiling, sipping my wine. "So do you dance, Captain?" I smiled.

"No, not really."

"Oh, that's a shame." We sat for several minutes in silence after that. He kept fiddling with his hands, until finally I had enough. I stood up grabbing the new bottle of wine the waiter just brought and two glasses, "Come with me." Once he stood up I walked through a door in the back corner of the dark bar. Once inside I began up the stairs and he followed. "I have been here before, actually, a long time ago. It's funny that they wanted to come here. It's even funnier that the place is still named Lydia's." I began as we climbed. "I knew the original owner, obviously, and convinced him to do a favor for me. See, I loved jazz, but sometimes I didn't want all the people. I needed a place to get away, but still enjoy the music. I hope it's still here." We climbed another flight and I opened the door at the top of the stairwell. "Perfect, it's still the same." There were two lounge chairs with a small table between them and the word "Lydia's" on the wall. I walked over to the skylight and opened a few of the panels so the music would flow out. "How do you like it?"

"It's alright. How did you know the owner?" He sat awkwardly on one of the chairs.

"This neighborhood was dying, and I thought this place to keep it alive. It was the twenties, and everyone needed a good drink and a good time. He agreed."

"You two were close though? I mean, he wasn't just a pal or he wouldn't have done this. "

"Not as close as he wished we were," I laughed and sat down. "It's not like I led him on or anything, he always knew I couldn't feel that way. I checked back in on him about ten years after I left. He was fine, married, and kids. It all worked out."

"Why didn't you like him?"

"Oh, it's not that I didn't like him. He was a fun man, reckless and caring and all of that jazz. I just can't feel that way about any old human. In fact… Oh no, I am probably totally boring you. Tell me about you." I poured the wine into the glasses.

"There's not a lot to tell, I haven't done much besides sit around SHIELD and stay inside boxing since I woke up." He took a sip from the glass I gave him.

"Then what about before you woke up?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, where did you grow up?"

"Brooklyn."

I nodded, "And your friends?"

"Here was this woman, Peggy, we were supposed to go on a date after the war. Go dancing and everything, but I didn't make it."

"Only because you were frozen, I'm sure she will forgive you."

"She's dead."

"I'm sorry. Is that why you don't dance?"

He ignored my question, "I had a buddy I called Bucky. He fought with me in the war, but… He died in combat."

I rubbed his hand and took a long sip from my glass. I remembered my years in Russia in the 1970s, "I once knew a man who had once been called Bucky." I smiled. "In the 70s I met a fellow called that, poor guy had no idea about it. I touched his hand and there it was, James Barnes. Bucky."

"What did you say his name was?"

"James Barnes. Bucky. But everyone referred to him as the Winter Soldier. I didn't get to spend much time with him; they froze him whenever he returned from missions. The place was kind of like SHIELD, but Russian." I noticed he got extra quiet, I might have sensed some anger there too. "I put my hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"That was his name."

"That's good though, isn't it?" I tried to say it as cheery as I could. "He's probably still alive?"

He stood up, "I have to go get him." He began to walk to the door.

"Wait, please." He stopped. "There will be time to get him." He looked at me, anger apparent. "Never mind. Go." As the door shut behind him I grabbed the glass he had abandoned on the table and chugged it before throwing it in the corner causing it to shatter. Then I finished my glass; smash. Then the bottle; smash. As the bottle smashed Natasha and Pepper emerged from the stairwell.

"Are you alright, Lydia? Steve took Clint and Tony to SHIELD with him, what happened?"

"Nothing. His friend is still alive and well, and he must go get him."

"What's with all of the glass?" Natasha and Pepper sat together on the other chair. "I know you're mad, that's the same face you made when you beat up Thor." She laughed hesitantly, causing my grimace to transform into a smile.

"You caught me."

"Have you still not recovered from helping Dr. Banner?"

"I guess not. I am just being stupid anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"I am supposed to be alone. I can have friends, yes. But romantically, my only option is to be alone. It was silly for me to even try." I sighed, "Plus his essence is so pure and good, mine just isn't. What do I do? The last three hundred years I have manipulated and influenced."

"Don't say that." Pepper patted my knee.

"I convinced people to stand up. I caused war." I stood up. "He wouldn't even dance with me," I whispered.

"Well, why did he run off so quick?"

"I told him I knew his old friend, and that he was probably still alive in Russia."

Natasha stood up and started to usher me back inside, "See, he is just excited to see his friend. He likes you. Don't worry about one bad date." I stared at her in complete confusion.

"What?"

"Why did you think we all went out tonight? We were trying to help give him a chance to talk to you."

"Really?" I felt a smile flood my face.


	10. The Truth Revealed

**Since the DVD/BLU-RAY comes out Tuesday/in seven minutes/today, I wanted to write another chapter. Let me know what you think! I am worried I am not doing enough character work with Lydia. But anywho, enjoy!**

10: The Truth Revealed

The next two weeks Steve, Clint, and Natasha were in Russia, trying to find Bucky. This left me with mainly Dr. Banner. We discussed various tactics that might help any future invasions. We even drew several 'plays' on boards, and then copied them into computers to run potential variables and outcomes. Every couple days Bruce would get a call from Mr. Stark asking if they were back, or he was needed, or anything really. I got the impression that Tony often checked in on Dr. Banner. Our passionate planning turned to boredom. Near the end we had devised a series of hand signals that covered most of our communication, just for the sheer fun of it. When Tony showed up to brief Fury on the progress he had made with the Asgardian armor we were all too happy to shadow his every move.

"I take it they are still not back yet." Tony said just before Fury walked into the room.

"They are on their way already, and should be back in a few hours. And here I thought you guys didn't like being a team."

Stark quickly retorted, "We don't."

"Doesn't seem like it. What have you found, Mr. Stark?" At this point I zoned out. I was glad for their return, glad to get my friends back. I didn't return to the conversation until I heard my name. "Ms. Smith? Did you not hear me?"

"Sorry Sir, I didn't."

"You will be returning to Asgard tonight."

"Of course." I faked a smile.

"I am told we should be expecting Thor around 9pm. Be ready." Fury stormed out of the room.

Tony decided to wait with us for them to arrive back from Russia. When they arrived Bucky was with them, he hadn't aged a day. There were awkward introductions, and then it came to me.

"Lydia." He smiled.

"I didn't know if you would remember me." I smiled back.

"Who could forget you?" He took my hand and kissed it. It reminded me that in five hours I would be going back to Asgard with Thor.

I felt the red rush to my cheeks, "So did you finally find out who you really are?"

"Yes, with the help of my buddy." He turned to Steve, "So I take it that she is the dame you've been talking about then?"

I felt the redness intensely flooding my face now. I looked at Steve and gave a weak smile. "All good things, I hope."

"Of course, Ms. Smith."

"It's Smith now? Wasn't it Kuznetsov last time?"

"A lot can change in forty years."

Fury entered the room, "Sergeant Barnes, I would like to talk to you for a minute. Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton, please join us."

"Hey Bruce, I have something I want you to look at in the lab." I noticed Tony's wink to Steve. So did Bruce.

"Oh, right. You were telling me about that earlier. Well, I'll see you guys later." When the door shut behind them, a thick silence entered the room.

"How was your…" I started just as he did.

"What were you saying?"

I smiled, "How was your trip?"

"Good. There were some problems at first, but it all worked out. Bucky's back."

"I'm glad."

"How have you been?"

"Alright, I missed you though. I mean you guys. I missed you guys."

He smiled, "We missed you, too." I nodded and the silence crept back in for what felt like forever. "How would you like to go out with me tonight? Or us, I can see if Bucky and them want to go to?"

"I'd love to. But Fury is sending me to Asgard again. When I get back though?"

"Do you know when you'll be back?"

"No, but I'll make sure its quick," I gave another smile, but this time I added a wink. Here I was flirting, or trying to flirt! How long had it been? Maybe on Alfheim, but I was so young then. I began to feel embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I don't normally try to flirt, and I'm pretty sure that was a mess," I laughed.

"So you want it to be just us?" he pointed at me and then back to him.

"If that's alright? I mean, I am not going to pressure you or anything."

"No, it's alright."

"Cool. What did you want to do?" I began trying to think of what people do on dates. I had been on men's arms before, but only ever as a necessity. Dinner? Is that what people did? Movies? I have heard that before.

"I'll think of something."

The door opened and in walked Thor looking angry. "We shall leave at once."

"I thought Fury said nine?"

"The Allfather wishes to speak to you immediately."

This must have been what it felt like to get called into the principal's office. "Is she in trouble?"

"No, patriotic one. There are just urgent matters to attend to. Come, Lydia."

I walked past Steve. "I'll see you soon, okay? Then we will go on that date."

"I'm looking forward to it, Ms. Smith."

I tried to hug him, but it turned into a weird, I don't even know. If I had one weakness, it was human contact. If I had two, they were human contact and being 'smooth.' Then I walked over to Thor who was now on the balcony. He flung his arm around me and in moments we were off.

Once in Asgard, Thor flew us immediately to the Castle where he then led me to the throne room. I followed him through the room where not only Odin was, but Frigg and Loki. Even my mother was there; she had a proud expression on her face, which gave me hope. The look on Loki's face on the other hand, full of trickery, made my stomach churn.

"Lydia, or should I say Lyydria, it has come to my knowledge that you aren't a daughter of Alfheim as you claimed to be. Is this true?"

"I was raised in Alfheim. I was raised as a light elf. I have been given a charge by the people of Alfheim, by my people. In those ways I am a daughter of Alfheim."

"But were you not born of my wife's maid, Fulla, who stands before me?"

"I was." There were no gasps, no shock. They already knew this.

"And was your father not Mimir, who I have slain with my own hand?"

I looked at my mother for a cue; she gave the smallest of nods. "Yes, Mimir was my father."

"Then I must admit a great debt to you, for he was killed in vain." I look at him questioningly. "I beheaded Mimir for consorting with the people of Alfheim." I felt my heart sink. For the first time in a great while I felt utter sadness. A sadness that tugged behind my eyes and scratched at the back of my heart. "In order to relieve this debt I have decided to grant you with all the honors my kingdom has to give, as well as a betrothal to one of my sons. As my son Loki has betrayed his people, you shall be betrothed to Thor. This time tomorrow he will have your hand, and all shall be right."

I looked at Thor and could see he was unhappy with this. "I beg your pardon, Allfather, but I am a free woman." Quiet. Quiet except for a sigh of relief from Thor. "My hands belong only to me, and only I can choose who I give them to."

"Would you prefer Loki, Lyydria?" Frigg questioned.

"Would I prefer a man I don't know to a man who clearly does not wish to marry me?" I walked over to Loki and grabbed his hands, peering farther into his essence than I have done to anyone before. So many layers down, so much confusion. He had good in him, but these things weren't enough to condone marrying him. "I still do not know. If this is all you wished to see me for, then I want to return to Midgard now."

My mother walked over to me, "Lyydria, please consider what this means."

"I have. I refuse to marry someone without love." I walked up to Odin and whispered in his ear, "If love is ever shared, you have my word," I stepped back and spoke aloud again, "But I will not be a bride tomorrow."


	11. The Flaw Shows

**Finally finished the new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review so I know how it's going. **

**PS: So, while watching the Avengers on DVD I found myself constantly thinking, that can't be all of them. Then I realized that in my mind Lyydria is supposed to be there! That's never happened to me before, it was crazy.**

11: The Flaw Shows

"Take me back to Midgard now." I ordered Thor.

"Of course, Lyydria." And within moments we made the journey again, landing on the balcony at SHIELD. "Why did you not tell me you were born of Asgard?"

I looked inside the conference room, where a meeting was taking place between Fury, Steve, Bucky, Natasha, and Clint. "I am sure if you think really hard, you can figure that out. If not, then ask your brother. He'll know."

"You talk to me with such hostility, I did not mean to anger you. I thought you would be glad that the Allfather accepts you back into Asgard and wishes to have you in our family?"

"It is a kind gesture, and I am so happy to be welcomed in the land I was born. But all of my life I have been of Alfheim, and they have sent me here to watch over the people of Earth. I will stay here for now. This is where I am needed." I sighed, "Please don't confuse that with me not wanting to call Asgard home. I have wanted that all of my life."

"Then why don't you let the Midgardian's take care of themselves? They can, you know." He grabbed my hand, as if to sway me. But all I could do was see Jane Foster.

I cracked a smirk, which turned into a smile. "I have spent over three hundred years here. I have met many people. I am connected to this world, just like you are with Jane."

"How did you know of Jane Foster? Did my brother tell you of her?" His voice turned angry.

"You know nothing of the people of Alfheim," I laughed. "Your soul is easier to read than a book, and she has chapters devoted to her." I opened the door and stepped inside, "I will think about it though, okay? That's the best I can do." He nodded and was off.

"That was quick, Agent Smith," Fury's good eye looked confused.

"Well, Odin didn't have much to say. Plus, I didn't want to stay there long." I noticed Bucky nudge Steve in my peripheral. "Sorry for interrupting you guys." I exited the room and went to find Banner. When I entered the room he was talking to Mr. Stark.

"Hey Lydia, how was your trip?"

"Weird," I sat down on a counter. "What are you up to?"

"In a couple weeks I am going to be doing some work in South America for Stark Industries."

"Yes, Ms. Smith, what will you be doing after Fury thinks we are organized enough to get back to normal?"

I thought about it for a few seconds. I wouldn't want to go far, but I did need to find something to actually do. "I have no idea. Probably just stick around, try to find something useful to do."

"Are you any good with math?" He motioned to the board behind him. There was a complicated and incomplete algorithm glowing on the screen.

I walked over to it, "What's this for?"

"I've been trying to fine tune the arc reactor so that we can market it, but it's just not ready yet."

I picked up a stylus and started making alterations. "Only basic math is taught on Alfheim, because we have no use for this stuff. But here I found that math could be as beautiful as poetry. Here, tell me what you think." Both Tony and Bruce walked over to look.

He inspected my work. "I hadn't thought of that. JARVIS, run a test simulation with these changes."

A voice came from the computer's speakers, "It is an improvement, sir. But there are still some problems that will prevent its success. I suggest more changes be made."

"But it's an improvement?"

"Yes sir. 35% improvement on the readings."

"35%. Not bad. Could be better. So Lydia, how would you like a job when all this stuff is over?"

I looked over a Bruce who raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Sure, Mr. Stark. Clean energy is something I can get behind."

"Good, I'll make sure Pepper sets something up for you." He put his arms around both Dr. Banner and myself, "Welcome to the Stark family. That's enough of that." He retracted his arms and headed out of the room. "I'll have your I.D. card made before our 'Avengers' meeting next Monday, but until then think about that," he pointed to the board.

"Will do, Sir."

"Sir? I like that." He said as he walked out the door.

"The guy's ego is big enough, Smith," he laughed.

I joined in too for a while. "So guess what."

"What now?" he faked a sigh.

"I got a date," I started making notes on the board of my gut ideas.

"Oh really?" He gave a half smile, "I couldn't see that one coming." Sarcasm.

I laughed, "Hey, don't try to botch my excitement. I've never been on a date with someone I might actually like before."

"Aren't you like, five hundred years old or something?"

"More like early to mid 400's, thank you very much." I put down the stylus and looked at him, "And I happen to be extremely freaked out. How am I supposed to act?"

He raised his hands; "You're going to have to ask Natasha about that one. That's not my field." We worked in silence for an hour, occasionally checking each other's work or cracking a joke. Then Natasha came in.

"How late do you two plan on working?" she laughed.

"'Til ten." I mumbled, not looking up from the tablet.

"It's past 11."

I looked up, "Time flies, I guess." I saved the data, and set the tablet down.

"Since when are you a brainiac?" she laughed again.

"Since before you were born," I poked her side and walked out of the room. "You leaving, too?" I asked Bruce.

He looked up and shook his head, "I'm close to something here. Don't worry though, I have stayed here all night before."

"Well, don't work too hard," we started walking down the hallway. When we turned the corner we say Steve and Bucky talking. I felt butterflies in my stomach, only they weren't butterflies, they were pterodactyls and they were thrashing about so wildly I might have fallen over if Natasha weren't there. It hadn't been this bad before, it must be the looming dread of the date. Maybe even mixed with the added catalyst of the unwanted betrothal, and all the stress that had sent to my heart. I just had to focus. I just had to walk down this one little hallway and then I would be home free for at least a little while. I looked to Natasha, and she had this smirk on her face that I couldn't place.

"Hey Oldie, Rogers here tells me you two are hitting the town together." The man I met today was a far cry from the Winter Solider I met in the 70s. He had thawed.

I couldn't bring myself to words so I just smiled and nodded. "You didn't tell me this," Natasha nudged me in the gut, hurting her elbow slightly. My words hadn't come back, the best I could do was make strange noises and throw my hands around as it to say 'sorry, it didn't come up yet.'

"How does tomorrow night sound?" When I looked at him I felt my face flush and as much as I wanted to keep looking, there was this part of me that wanted to run away screaming. I smiled and nodded again. "Pick you up at six?"

This time I managed an odd sounding, "Okay." Then I continued the walk down the hallway. Once we got into the elevator Natasha burst out into laughter.

"What the hell was that, Agent Smith?"

I raised my hands, "I have no idea!"

"I have never seen you so, awkward. Ever."

I slumped onto the wall, "I have never liked anyone really. I have no idea what I am doing." I grabbed her hands "You gotta help me tomorrow. I don't care what you have planned! You are helping me instead."


	12. The First Date

**FINALLY took the time to write. Hope you enjoy! Lydia goes on a date for the first time in her long life!**

12: The First Date

These skills were never something I thought I would need in Midgard. A mainly immortal woman in a severely mortal world, where everything was in constant flux meant that people would change too quickly, my heart couldn't take it for long. Even having friends was difficult, for before all of this no one could know my secret. I would get maybe ten years with friends, if I was lucky, and I was not. Romance, or should I say certain heartbreak, was certainly out of the question. But here I was, trying on clothes and trying to learn the proper etiquette for a date with a guy who knew.

"You have to remember, he is really old fashioned, so most of what I said might be wrong."

She handed me red ballet flats, "Better than going in blind." I looked in the mirror; while the shift dress was both casual and beautiful something didn't feel right.

"It's a good thing you have clothes from that time period though, that will help."

That was the problem; I was trying too hard to be of the same era. Yes, I did live through those times, but I have lived so much since then. "I feel like I'm trying too hard. This isn't right." I stripped and pulled out a grey tweed pencil skirt that would hit my a few inches above the knee and a The Clash concert t-shirt that had been cut into a halter. I put them on and slid off my bra. "Here we go." I grabbed a large red scarf and swung it around my neck before sliding into a pair of leather flip-flops.

Natasha grabbed a blue scarf, "This one will bring out your eyes more." I nodded and switched them. "So what did I tell you?"

"Be myself and relax."

"And what else?"

"Let him be the man."

"And?"

"Compliment him?"

"Yes. But just focus on being yourself and you will be fine."

The nerves returned once I looked at the clock, only fifteen more minutes. "What if he hates me? What if I say something horrible? I do that sometimes. I can be horribly insensitive to the human condition."

"He won't hate you. Don't worry so much."

I sat down on the couch, "Hand me that bottle of merlot." She did so. I opened it and chugged until her hands took the bottle away.

"That's enough of that, we can't have you getting sick."

I laughed, "That's a problem I don't have." I sighed and patted the couch beside me, "I just never really liked anyone. I don't even know what to do."

"Here, we have a few minutes, I think I can help you." She faced me and I mirrored her. "You say you like him, why?"

Wait, why did I like Steve? "That's a good question. I have no idea."

"Just think. You don't need to tell me, just think."

So I did. Steve. Well, he was kind. And he had a great smile, and eyes, and face, and he was in general what some might call attractive. But that wasn't really why I liked him, though it did help though. When we shook hands. His soul, it was really something. Ripped from time but still trying. The way he went to Bucky was something, too. A man good to the core, but so out of place. Out of place, like I feel sometimes. I was jolted from my thoughts by Natasha's small giggle. She never giggled? "What's so funny?"

"Just the ridiculous smile on your face."

In a moment of childishness I stuck out my tongue, she playfully pushed me back and I let her. "That helped though."

"Good, because I have to get going before he gets here," she grabbed her purse and corked the bottle, "I will be taking this." She shook it and I walked her to the door. I gave her a small hug.

"Wish me luck."

She began walking to her car, "You won't need it." I watched as she sped away. When I sat back on my couch it was five 'til. I only had to wait a minute before the bell rang. I took a deep breath, grabbing my clutch, and checked myself in the mirror. This was better; I was myself. I opened the door to a casually dressed Steve.

"I'm sorry, I might be a little early."

I gave him a small shove, "Apologizing so soon," I laughed. "Don't worry about it, I am ready." I stepped outside and locked the door. "So where are we off to?"

"I'd like to keep it a surprise, if that's alright?" I nodded. He motioned to his motorcycle, "I hope you don't mind the bike."

"It's been a long time since I've been on one of these." I smiled at him as he handed me a helmet. I put it on, "How dorky do I look? Be honest."

"You look beautiful." I was able to place my clutch into one of the saddlebags, then he put on his helmet and sat on the bike, I followed. I had to hike up my skirt a bit to sit comfortably, but it worked out. I secured my scarf just in time to hear him say "Hold on." I lightly held his sides and he pulled into traffic. Instead of trying to figure out where it was he was taking me I took in the sights of the city. The air was cooling down, and the wind flew across my skin. It felt like flying. After an hour of whirling winds and a setting sun the lights began to turn on. Something about them comforted me. A telltale sign of Midgard, the place I have chosen as my home. We were out of the city for a while before we wound up to another area of bright lights. I was utterly transfixed. The bike came to a sudden stop and I instinctually threw my arms around what I was holding. He gave a grunt of pain. I pulled my arms back immediately.

"I am so sorry." I hopped off the bike. "I can fix it." Before he could consent I was already healing him. "I really am sorry. I swear." I took my hands away, "I was just enjoying the ride, and I forgot. I totally understand if you want me to take a cab home right now."

He was smiling by then, "It's not the first time I've had a rib broken," he turned off the bike and stood up.

"Still." I took off the helmet and handed it to him.

"Don't worry about it, Lydia." And I didn't find myself worrying about it the entire night. In all of my trips to the East Coast of America I had never actually made it to Coney Island until that night, and I was glad that I waited. I don't think it would have been half as enjoyable without Steve there. It felt so easy to be myself, but I guess breaking someone's ribs kind of frees you from trying to impress them. Instead things were natural, and it really was the most fun I had ever had with a man. But the best part of the night had to be the last bit.

"I love Ferris wheels," I said, looking out over the lights. The wind picked up and I felt myself curl towards him.

"They're really something, huh."

I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder. I looked up at him, "In case I forget, or I break your ribs again, I had the best time tonight."

"So did I, not bad for a guy who's never taken a girl out before?"

I sat up again, "Hey, I was my first date, too." I laughed.

"You're pulling my leg."

"Nope. Over four hundred years, not one date. Really puts things in perspective, doesn't it?"

"If I knew that we could have done something different."

I put my head on his shoulder and snaked an arm around his waist, "No, I liked this."

There were no mishaps on the ride home, and as much as I wanted to kiss him goodnight I didn't want to ruin a perfect night. Though his goodbye did worry me. "I'll see you at SHILED on Monday?" I nodded. "Goodnight." I reciprocated, leaning towards him slightly. But the lean was not returned. No kiss goodbye. When Natasha called the next morning to see how it went I told her everything. I even explained how I was now totally worried he didn't like me, because I leaned and he didn't. She assured me that he was just an old-fashioned guy, and it probably wasn't anything to worry about.

As if that would stop me.


	13. The Strategy Meeting

13: The Strategy Meeting

At the meeting I felt a new tension. I focused on the presentations and the strategies, but there was this lingering feeling. A giant, yet invisible, electric cable that tied me to Steve. I couldn't help but feel the current was one sided. After the meeting I went to the lab area with Dr. Banner, where I spent a few minutes on the equation before speaking to him candidly.

"We're friends, right?"

"Of course," came out of his mouth in a confused laugh.

"So I can talk to you, about stuff?"

"I think Natasha might be a better option."

I shrugged. "I don't know. She's pretty much strictly business."

He sat down and put his tablet on the table. "Where as I am a ball of anger?"

"Not quite, but you do understand a bit more. She's completely human, you are a bit more, grey area." He nodded for me to continue. "So I had a date, right. First date, ever. And it was nice, and everything. At least for me, but he wouldn't even make eye contact with me at the meeting, so that was probably a bust. But the thing that is really throwing me through a loop is that Odin wants me to marry one of his sons. Which is ridiculous, but it also is nice that I am accepted in the place I was born. I just, I am confused. All of this potential for romance is messing with me. I was fine alone."

He just chuckled for a while. "You're worrying about it too much." I hung my head with a sigh. "You're over four hundred, and you're worrying about whether or not a guy likes you? I don't buy that."

I nodded silently, "I've just always been alone."

"It's a hell of a lot easier that way." We sat in silence for a while, "So Odin wants you to marry who now?" We laughed for a moment.

"Well, I guess he feels bad for killing my father. And his way of making it right is a forced marriage." I got up and made a note of the board, "I said no, of course. Hell no."

He started his work as well, "And about Steve, you're wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"He kept looking at you. And that other guy, his friend, I can't think of his name.."

"Bucky."

"That's it, well he kept nudging him whenever you did anything. I mean, considering that you are all the oldest people here, you'd think there would be maturity."

"Not a chance," I balled up a piece of scratch paper and threw it at him.

"Nice." The door opened and Tony stepped in, followed by Steve and Bucky.

"I see you two are working hard." He looked at the piece of paper, turned projectile. "If you don't mind, little lady, us men have to talk."

I saved my notes and walked out of the room, speaking under my breath, "Not like I couldn't kill you in one punch or anything." Before the door shut I heard Bucky's stifled giggle. I started down the hallway, wondering what I should be doing with my time today since I couldn't work on the equation. Eventually my feet lead me to the armory, and I took it as a sign to do some target practice. I checked out a few different guns, along with their corresponding packages of ammo and started shooting at the targets. I was halfway through my second round of ammo when I realized it wasn't just the guard and me anymore. I looked over to find Bucky examining my shooting.

"You're pretty good with a gun." He smiled and walked to where I was standing. "For a girl," he picked up one of the guns and hit a target dead-center.

I couldn't help but laugh at all that compressed machismo. "You shoot decent as well," I switched weapons with a rather bulky shotgun and aimed at the furthest target before shooting it perfectly, "For a boy." I set the gun down, "What brings you here?"

"Heard someone in here, figured I would see who."

"How are you handling things? Being back and everything?"

He took aim again and emptied the clip. "It's pretty difficult, but what can I do? How did your date go this weekend?"

"I had fun. What about you? Anything fun last weekend?"

"Just getting settled." He began to leave the room, "Steve's looking for you, by the way."

I took a few more shots and finished for the day. After checking all the equipment back in I went searching for that star-spangled man. Thirty minutes of getting lost in monotonous hallways. I finally gave up and retreated into an empty office. I sat on the desk for a couple minutes, checking my phone and looking around the room. Then the presence came, that familiar one. "What are you doing here, Loki?"

"Just checking in on my bride-to-be." I let out a laugh.

"And why are you really here?" I said to the air.

"Sometimes I just need to get away," I turned around to find him sitting in the chair.

I stood up and went for the door, "I know the feeling."

"Is my soul really so horrible that you won't give me a chance?"

I let out a sigh, "Maybe when you grow up. But until then leave me be." I shut the door behind me and started walking towards the elevator with conviction. Push the button. Wait. Wait. Damn, what floor is this thing on? Ding. I was both startled and relieve to find Steve standing there when the doors opened. I stepped inside. Again the pterodactyls thrashed within my stomach, but Natasha's advice came to mind; just be yourself and relax. "I've been looking all over for you," I let out a nervous laugh.


	14. The Elevator Ride

**Damn Loki's evilness! Enjoy, and always remember to trust your friendly neighborhood writer.**

14: The Elevator Ride

"I've been looking all over for you," I laughed nervously. "I just wanted to say thank again, for the date."

"I wanted to talk to you about that, Ms. Smith." Ms. Smith? That wasn't a good sign. I found my eyes wandering from him to the silver of the elevator walls.

Damage control time, "You were probably just being nice when you said you had a good time that night, huh?"

"No, it really was nice."

"Then what's up," I became very aware of the slow movement of the elevator.

He sighed, "I just don't think I am ready for all of this." The walls were growing closer and the air was suddenly moving as far from me as it could. "I mean, I just need time. And you're such an amazing dame, girl; I don't really want to make you wait around for me to figure all of this stuff out.

"Of course. No worries," I plastered the biggest smile on my face that I could to hide the thoughts in my head. How can you possibly need more time? You were asleep for a lifetime. "It was weird for me, too." He was opening his mouth to say something, but the nervous laughing returned, "I mean, I could be your mother." I faced the door and stared it down, hating that I could see a faint reflection of him. "And let's face it, different species. Never would have worked." I looked at the floor number we were on and quickly pushed the next one down. "So that's settled," my heart was beating so strangely. Once the door opened I bolted out, "See you around, Captain." He said something as the doors were closing, but I didn't want to hear anything. I stuck my shaking hand into my pocket and fumbled with my cell. I was about to dial Natasha when I saw her red hair at the end of the hallway. I turned and saw she was not alone, but Clint and Fury were walking with her.

"Agent Smith," Fury nodded. I nodded back. When I looked at Natasha I knew she could tell.

"I'll catch up with you two in a second," She said sternly to Fury and Barton. Once they were out of earshot she asked the one question I didn't want her to ask, "So did you get to talk to Steve?" I nodded; hating the weak feelings I have discovered in myself and the shaking they produced. "What happened?"

"I was right to worry."

"But I thought you two had fun?"

"Guess I was just imagining things." I thought back to what Dr. Banner said about Steve looking at me during the meeting. He was just imagining things, too.

"Damn, and Agent Barton and I are being sent overseas in a few hours." She noticed my concerned look, "It's nothing major, just a tiny emergency in France. We should be back Wednesday night." I nodded, "We will talk then?"

"I can use the time to chill a bit." I forced a smile, then she patted my shoulder and walked quickly in the direction the two men went. I waited for a minute, and steadied my heart. Then I went to the elevator and pushed the downward arrow. The door opened, no one. Perfect. I entered and leaned against the wall, pushing the button of the floor the lab was on with a sigh. At least we wouldn't have any more meetings until Romanoff and Barton returned, so I wouldn't have to see him. I felt a strange heat behind my eyes, and water started to flow from them. Stupid me. Why didn't I just stick to myself? Why didn't I just accept Odin's offer? Why didn't I just refuse SHIELD?

I was deep into my self-loathing when there was a small ding and the door opened. I wiped my face and looked up to find Bucky. When he saw me he grimaced. "Do you want me to take the next one?" I shook my head. He entered. There were a few moments of silence before he spoke again, "I didn't know, or I would have talked some sense into him. Or at least warned you."

I breathed in and closed my eyes, "It's alright. These things happen." I felt a hand pat my back.

"His loss." More silence. "And what a drag that Romanoff," he paused. "Say, why don't we hang out tonight?" I looked at him apprehensively, eyes still red. "Steve is my best friend, the least I can do is clean up the…"

"So this is what being a mess is like?" I let the natural small smile turn up the corners of my mouth. "But I'd appreciate it." The door opened and it was my time to get out, "I'll be in the lab with Banner when you're ready." He nodded, and I began my walk to the lab, happy to be thinking of something new. I hadn't gotten to spend a lot of time with Bucky in Russia back then, but the time I did get was relatively enjoyable. He might have been more stoic than he appeared to be now, but he was still the charmer. I had even considered him a friend to some extent. I walked straight to the board and began thinking in numbers; ignoring the look Banner gave me, and the fact that he was withdrawing blood from Captain Roger's arm. I picked up my tablet to make a note when I saw my reflection in it. Having never cried in the past, how long was it? My eyes were abnormally puffy and redder than I had hoped. I wrote the note and prayed to myself that only Banner had noticed. I let out a large sigh of relief when I heard the back-and-forth of a goodbye and the door close.

"How are you feeling?"

I looked over to him, "Oh, great. Enjoying the rewards of being right."

"I'm sorry."

"Have you ever had this kind of problem, people not being ready and all of that bullshit?"

"Before, kind of. But now, my condition prevents that sort of thing."

"Why?" I asked in a moment of stupidity.

"Because if I lose control people die. Especially people I am close to."

"You just need to start hanging around sturdier people." I paused turning to him and slowly putting on my dorkiest smile, "I would be perfect for that." I winked. "I am just as indestructible as he is, it would work." I continued the smile and added some eyebrow movement. In seconds he was cracking up, causing me to wail with laughter right along with him. I felt loads better after I finished my laugh. "Oh my God, I didn't even tell you the best bits of today!" I went into detail on the awkward elevator ride from hell, "I even said I was old enough to be his mother!" I laughed with him. "But I think the cherry on the sundae was my little run-in with Loki. He called me his 'bride-to-be,' it was so disturbing."

"Loki was here," he ceased laughing. "Why didn't you tell someone sooner?"

"It was just a projection. How much harm can that even do? Plus, he's harmless."

"No, he's not. Did you see the mess he made of this city? He's dangerous." He seemed far away for a second, and then he snapped back, "This makes sense though. Why Steve did this… Loki probably said something to him." I felt a small flicker of anger. "Isn't that a good thing? It probably wasn't really Rogers?"

"He still listened," my voice was quiet. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'm a drifter at heart, it would have ended soon anyway."

"Whatever you say." We both went back to work. It was 5:00pm on the dot when Bucky came into the lab.

"I'm ready when you are," he sat at the desk by where I was working.

"I just need to make a few more notes and save everything, should only take a minute."

"No rush, Kuznetsov." As soon as I was finished I said goodbye to Bruce and we were on our way back to my place.


	15. The Old Friend

**Woo Hoo! Next chapter! Let me know what you guys think, and thank you for reading.**

15: The Old Friend

"So what was your time over there like?" I asked pulling out a bottle of well-aged scotch.

"To be honest, most of the time I was there I was frozen, but it wasn't that bad." I nodded, pouring the delicious liquid into two glasses.

"Do you really remember me?"

He laughed, "I would have to be pretty dense to forget a face like yours." He took a sip and his face squinted, "What was it like for you? Or is it, I mean, you're really old and you don't even get to sleep through it?" I took a drink.

"Sometimes it's fun," I took a long sip. "Will be more fun now, I think. But it has been alright."

"That's not a good enough answer, Kuznetsov."

I laughed, "It's Smith now. But all right. Well, when I first got here everything was so different, it made the time pass quickly. Then I got used to things, which made me move. Learning a new culture or language always passed the time, but now I know so much. I've gotten so bored. When I first met you, which was cool. Because I had never seen someone like you. No idea who you really were, frozen most of the time, bordering into the non-human zone."

"I knew something was different about you, too. I couldn't place it. I knew there was a more solid reason to want to get to know you back then."

"We didn't get that much time together, you know."

"I guess when you compare it to hundreds of years, but for me it was a long time. You were the only person I considered a friend then."

"I considered you a friend, too," I smiled at him, and he smiled back before nudging my arm.

"But here we are. Forty years later, still the same." His face contorted again with his next drink.

"On the outside, maybe." I finished the glass and refilled. "But I am afraid time has made a fool of me."

Another pained look with the glass to his lips, "Why do you say that?"

"Because, I let all this stuff go to my head." I swung back the glass, remembering the Steve situation. "1970s me would never have gone on a date. Hell, 2010 me wouldn't have. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You were thinking Steve is a good guy." I looked at him skeptically. "He is the best guy I know, it's just Peggy. He's still gotta deal with it."

"Wish I would've known that sooner," I laughed.

"He'll come around," he patted the couch next to him.

"Movie or TV?" I turned on the screen.

"Do you have any of James Bond?" I laughed, and popped in Goldfinger then sat down besides Bucky. About halfway through the movie he suddenly began to speak again. "So was it really your first date?"

"Well, the first actual one. With a dude I liked, and feelings," I finished my second glass, "And the harsh sting of rejection." I laughed.

"I find that hard to believe. There is no way you have never been asked to hit the town before."

"Well, not by someone who I thought," I trailed off.

"So you've never kissed anyone?"

"What? No, I have. But not, I don't know. There wasn't any real meaning behind any of them."

"Virgin?"

"Excuse me!"

"Just asking," He held up one of his hands, finishing his drink with the other.

"If you must know, yes." I saw him spit up into his glass with a laugh. "I just haven't found the right person. And if it's not right then why bother?"

"Did you think Steve was the right person?"

I shot him the dirtiest look I could muster, but he was hard to be angry with. "I didn't know him well enough to be sure."

That mischievous smile of his emerged once again, "But you thought maybe?"

I stood up and opened the freezer to pull out the double chocolate ice cream I knew would ease my sorrows. "Well I was wrong." I grabbed a spoon and returned to my seat. "Now hush so we can watch the movie." I was about to take the first bite when he grabbed my hand, steering the frozen yumminess into his mouth. I rolled my eyes and quickly spooned some into my mouth. He put his arm around my shoulders for the rest of the movie, eating half of my bites.

He was right in some ways, nothing had really changed for us.

I was thankful to find a true friend in Bucky, although we didn't get to speak much in the next few days since he was almost constantly with the Captain. I had Bruce though, and on Thursday Natasha returned. I couldn't help but be happy with my new connections. Then the Avengers meetings resumed, and by the end of it we were ready for anything the universe could throw at us.

"Hey, Thor, hold on!" I said as he was heading to the balcony. He stopped.

"Yes, Miss Lyydria?"

"I was wondering if I could go to Asgard with you?" He raised an eyebrow. "I have some questions for my mother."

"Ahh, of course. I am sure it won't be a problem."

"Let me just say goodbye really quick," I walked over to Natasha and Banner to tell them I would be heading to Asgard for a bit. Then I told Tony, after all, I was working for him now. And finally I told Bucky, trying to ignore the fact that Steve was right beside him.

"I'm going to Asgard for a bit to see my mom. So I will be gone for a while."

"When you get back give me a call to tell me how it went." He hugged me, "And don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I won't," I laughed. I decided to acknowledge Rogers. "Captain," I gave a curt nod and walked over to Thor. In seconds we were traveling through space only to land on the gilded streets of Asgard. I let out a sigh, happy to be closer to my mother once more.


	16. The New Mission

**I have a nice long chapter for you right here, but you have to do me a favor and review it! That way I can write more long chapters, and they can be better, and we can take over the world! (EVIL LAUGHTER ENSUES) Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and I'd like to thank you for reading.**

16: The New Mission

I don't think I had ever been so happy as when I spent time with my mother. From a Midgardian's perspective it would be like when you get that thing you wanted for Christmas twenty years later, and you still feel as if it was the best gift ever. Better late than never. The first day we spent our time mostly catching up. The second was much more difficult; we spent our time talking of my father.

"You keep saying he gave me gifts, do you know what they are?"

She gave me a small smile, "Yes and no. Mimir had a knack for keeping secrets. Would you like to know what he did tell me?" I nodded. "Well, a great deal of your toughness was his doing." She stroked my hair, "He saw what lies ahead for you. He must have known you would need it someday. He also granted you the knowledge so that you could learn the light elves ways. But you know what I think his most precious gift was?"

"What could be more precious than my life?"

"Well, you know of our problem, correct? Your other parents told you?"

"Your love was forbidden. Why was it?"

"He was a member of Odin's court, and I was just a servant. These things can't happen in Asgard."

"That's a stupid rule."

"He said the same thing. You are so much like him."

"What does that have to do with a gift?" I sat up when I noticed she was tearing up.

"He loved me so deeply he neglected the Allfather's rules. I hadn't known that such a feeling could exist until he began to court me, even in secret." She let out a sigh, "But when it was time to give birth to you, and when he concocted the plan to have you live as a daughter of Alfheim, knowing the consequences…" She trailed off.

"That he would be executed?"

"I remember his exact words. 'For her life, for the life our love has made, I will gladly die.' Never blame yourself for that." How could I not? "His ability to love so intensely was his final gift. All of his love was passed on to you."

I laughed, "But I do not love in that way. I never have."

"How long have you lived?"

"Four-hundr…"

"Four-hundred and sixty-two years in fall. And you will live for much longer still."

I thought briefly of Steve, "But on Midgard, they are all so fragile and their lives are so short?"

"In Asgard it is not so."

"I have chosen Midgard."

She smiled and placed her hand on top of mine, "You are just like your father, and that is why I know you will find love eventually. If it doesn't find you first."

The third say I spent shadowing my mother's every move, and the fourth I said goodbye and Thor brought me back to Earth and the SHIELD offices. After thanking him, I went to the lab hoping to find Dr. Banner. He wasn't there. In fact, nothing was there except a note. 'Your stuff has been moved to Stark's offices. I have to go to South America to do a few things, but if you want to call me you can. –Bruce' I heard the door open behind me.

"How was it?" Bucky's smiling face was a relief. Rogers standing behind him wasn't.

"Interesting enough. Did I miss anything else besides this?" I held up the paper.

"Nope." I walked over to the lockers that were still in the room and opened the one I had been using. Cell phone, keys, tablet, purse. All still there. I shoved everything in the purse and shut the door. "Say, Fury gave us a mission, something in the middle-east. You've been there before, haven't you?"

"For a few years, yeah."

"We could sure use your help then." He held up the folder.

"Alright. Can't have you getting killed." I grabbed the folder as I walked past them, beginning to read. They followed silently until I stopped, not looking back, "We leave tonight?" I sighed. "I'll meet you when it's time."

I double-checked my duffle bag before leaving the house. From what I read in the file, things were going to most likely be difficult, dangerous and desolate. Ten protein bars, five bottles of water, and a flask of whiskey as provisions. Make that the two largest flasks I have, and Everclear, not whiskey. I also brought some ear plugs, a second and third pair of clothes, a back-up phone battery, a few scarves and bandanas in case of sandstorm, and a pair of old tinted aviation goggles for that same reason. I looked in the mirror before leaving. Sturdy black pants, a light white buttoned tank top with undershirt, a dark brown leather jacket with steel-toed boots to match. I was ready for danger.

When I got to SHIELD Agent Barton greeted me. "Are you excited?"

"I guess."

"I for one can't wait to see you in action." He began walking, "We've gotta stop by the armory first, then we can head to the helo-pad."

"So you are going with us?"

"Who did you think was going to fly the plane?" He laughed.

I was assigned a Colt 1911 and a deadly looking knife. "Do I even need to take these?"

"They are more for any potential situations where you need to take a hostage."

"Will I really need to do that? I thought it was just some eccentric scientist out in the middle of nowhere?"

"But he has goons," he laughed. "They all have goons these days." I put on the holster under my jacked. Clint handed me a few extra clips of ammunition. "Natasha always says what she likes about these holsters is that they carry your extras."

"Where is she? Is she coming too?" I put the sheathed knife in my waistband.

"No, she's off on some mission. Not for SHIELD." Another agent approached and handed Barton two cases. "Let's go." We took the elevator to the roof. "What all did you bring?" He eyed my duffle bag.

"Better safe than sorry." The doors opened. We hopped into the helicopter and I took a seat at the back, while Barton sat in the pilot's seat. He put on a communications set and began flicking switches before turning back to me. He pointed to my right. I put on the headphones.

"We are just waiting for the other two and then we can head to the airfield."

"Affirmative." He laughed. After a few minutes Bucky appeared in the chopper. He nodded to me before taking a seat beside Barton. Steve, or should I say Captain America since he was decked out in full uniform, followed and took the seat farthest from me. I turned my attention out of the window.

"All buckled in?" I heard Bucky's voice say. "Then let's go."

I remained silent for the entire flight to the airfield. I just wanted to get this done so I could sleep on my own bed finally. Occasionally I looked over at Steve, who seemed to be having a hard time with the turbulence of the flight. I almost said something, but I knew better than that. When we boarded the small plane I made an attempt to sit by Barton, but Bucky beat me to it.

"This is going to be a long flight, so get comfortable," Barton turned back to the controls. I buckled my seatbelt and moved around. There was no way this would be comfortable. I looked up at Steve. Now he appeared to be praying. Damn it.

Bucky turned back to us, "We are going to have to shut this door," he winked at me before the door closed. I sighed. Here I am doing him a favor and he's going to torture me. I reached into my bag and pulled out the flask. Just one gulp now. All right two, and that's it.

"Should you really be drinking before a mission?" I looked up. Had he just spoken to me? The look on his face said yes. Wait, what did he say?

"Do you know how long our flight is going to be?" He shook his head, and I took one last gulp before putting the silver pouch of goodness back. "Like half of a day."

"Oh."

Silence persisted for a few minutes, and I was glad when the fuzziness reached my brain. My nerves were gone, and all was right in the world. "So how about we just let bygones be bygones."

Steve looked up at me from the compass in his hands, "Really?"

"Sure," I unbuckled the seatbelt and walked over to sit by him. "I'm tired of all of this hating you business." I looked at the compass for a second. The woman in the picture, that must be her. He snapped it shut. "She's beautiful," I smiled.

"Thank you." He fidgeted for a minute, "So you and Bucky seem pretty close? He's always talking about you."

"Well, we've been friends for a long time," I felt a smile on my face. "He understands me pretty well."

"I'm glad you found someone to take you out, that could…"

"What? He doesn't 'take me out,' we are just friends." The plane lurched and Steve curled up to protect himself. I put my hand on his shoulder. "You don't really like flying, do you?" He sat up and started to relax slightly. I put my hand over his, closing my eyes. I needed to see. Still great. Still a good soul. Still something I would have wanted. When I opened my eyes there were his bright blues, not as bright as my own, but still just as good. "I'm sorry." I stood up and moved over to my old chair.

"What do you see?" I raised an eyebrow. "Bucky told me. What do you see?"

"It's different for different people. Like Bucky, I see that he is the person I want to have my back. And he does, hence my being here. Returning the favor." He was about to interrupt me but I continued, "Sometimes it's not so good a thing, because I can see the evil in people. Few have that problem. I see pain more than anything. To be honest, I only look when I really want to now."

"Why did you want to look at mine?"

"Just checking something."

"What were you checking?"

I made a quick look at his hand, still holding on tight to the locket. "Doesn't matter. Hey, I'm going to try to get some shut-eye. Wake me up if there's some emergency or whatever." I grabbed the earplugs and shut my eyes. Trying to forget what I saw, and what I want, and what I can't have.


	17. The Cave In

**ENJOY!**

17: The Cave In

When we arrived at the mission we had to land the plane several miles away from the target, in case of any anti-aircraft weapons they might have. I swung my duffle around my shoulders as a backpack.

"Should I just go in first?" I looked off into the distance to where the underground base was. There was no response, so I looked up. "What?"

"We were actually going to have you stay here, unless we need you."

I looked at Barton, "Why?" He looked away. I looked at Bucky he was avoiding my gaze as well. Steve was the only one who could look at me.

"We don't want you to get hurt." I let out a laugh.

"And why the hell would you think that?"

"It's the men's responsibility…"

I cut him off. "Firstly, I am older than all of you combined. And far more invincible, and far more deadly."

"Your orders are to stay here unless we call for you." Both Bucky and Barton cringed at Steve's mistake.

"I take orders from no one." I walked out of the plane, "You are at least letting me come with you." I looked at Barton, "If anyone shouldn't be going it is you." He just smiled and shook his head.

"Let's just head out." Barton hopped out of the plane.

I began walking, putting a tan scarf around my head. I overheard Bucky, "Real smooth Steve."

By the time we arrived at the small circular hatch the others seemed tired. Steve grabbed the handle, "Wait for my signal." He pulled. The hatch didn't move. He tried for a few more minutes until I spoke up.

"Why don't I give it a try?" He stood back and I placed my hand on the metal. "Wait for my signal. Or come in right behind me, whatever you want." I pulled open the hatch with a bit of effort. Then hopped in. The fall down was longer than expected. I felt the air whirling around me, and I couldn't help but feel excited for this. I landed in a stereotypical evil lair. "I did not think places like this actually existed outside of cheesy spy movies." As I said this a man with a gun appeared and began to yell for me to leave immediately. I let out a sigh and walked towards him. Shots fired. They did not faze me, I just kept walking towards the man and upon reaching him I applied a soft pressure to his neck, causing him to fall to the floor. I walked back to the ladder and shouted up, "Are you guys sleeping up there or what?" I began making my way through the complex, taking down everyone who fired at me. Never killing them though. Every now and then I would lock the hostiles into various rooms. That is until I made it to the main room. There were several guards around the perimeter of the large concrete box of a room. I decided I would wait for the rest of them. Once they arrived we were like a well-oiled machine, only the scientist seemed to be expecting us.

"I've been expecting you. Here to steal my research," he laughed. "But I can not let you do that," he pushed a button and we heard an explosion. "You cannot escape, you miserable…" An arrow cut him off right between his eyes. I looked over at Barton.

"You didn't have to kill him."

"The orders were a complete wipe."

I furrowed my brows, "But you left the guards I incapacitated, right?"

He shook his head, "We go by the book."

"Great," I said with disdain. I didn't say anything when I went back to see if we could still get out, I just walked. I heard someone following me, when I turned I saw Bucky.

"I thought you knew."

"It's fine. War never changes." We came to a pile of rubble.

"Can you move it?" I looked at the mass of rock for a moment, and then punched with all of my might. The walls began to shake. Without a word we both took off running back to the others.

"What the hell was that?" Clint asked.

"I had her try to get us out." Bucky took the blame, "It didn't work."

I pulled out my cell phone, no reception. "You won't be able to use that down here," Barton walked over to the large computer on the wall, "But I might be able to get a message out through this. Can you help?"

"Not really. I can make a computer, but the Internet. I had nothing to do with that."

"Damn, it will take a while then."

"And you thought it was stupid to bring supplies."

He sat down at the desk, "Don't rub it in."

We sat in the silence for a few minutes; with the clatter of the keyboard keeping time. "Steve, come with me to look for supplies."

Once they had ventured off I began to feel more at ease. I went and sat by Clint.

"If it makes you feel any better you were right."

"About what, Agent Smith."

I smiled slightly, "I probably should have stayed with the plane." I thought for a few minutes, "They'll be looking for us soon, and they know exactly where we are."

"I am more worried about how long it will take them to reach us."

"Then why are you doing this?" I pointed at the monitor.

"I will feel better when we get communication back up." I nodded. The hum of the computer comforted me. I took off my duffle and set it on the floor, sitting beside and then reclining and using it as a pillow. "Do you do anything besides sleep?"

"Psh, I am an old woman, and violence tires me."

He looked at me for a moment before returning his focus on the screen. "I am sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how you would react."

"Next time tell me."

"Would you have still gone?"

I thought for a bit. Why did I come here in the first place? Because Bucky wanted me to. "I think so."

"Why? Captain Rogers?"

"No," although a part of me was happy to be around him. "I came for Barnes."

"You move quick for a girl who's never dated," he laughed. I looked up at him, "Natasha told me."

"I should have known." I rolled over, "You got it wrong. Bucky is just a friend."

"Whatever you say."


	18. The Communications Problem

**Question for the lovely readers who make me happy! Honestly, how is the characterization of Lyydria/Lydia going? The more answers the more time I will devote to writing this bad boy. Thank you for everything, and happy reading!**

18: The Communications Problem

About five hours after the initial explosion we were all gathered close by Clint and the computer. They didn't find much by the way of food, but it would be enough to keep everyone alive for a few days. The worst part was moving all of the bodies to a confined area to keep the future stench from spreading. Unsavory.

"What time is it?" Bucky looked towards the computer.

"Just after 4pm."

"Have you been able to get through."

"Not yet."

I began feeling angry with myself. I had all of this power, but no way to get us out of here. I reached into my bag and pulled out the flask, rationing two gulps from it.

"You've been holding out on me this whole time!" Bucky exclaimed before scurrying over to my side. "Hand it over."

"I have to ration it."

"Don't be selfish." I sighed and handed it over to him. He finished the flask. I decided I would keep the other one secret. "I just get really uneasy in places like this."

"That was very strong, you shouldn't have done that."

"I'll be fine." He leaned against the wall beside me. "Hey Steve, put down the compass and come be a part of the group." Steve immediately got up and took a seat next to Bucky, "That's better. Besides, you're gonna make Lydia here think you aren't even trying."

I shot him a look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just got the impression you were going to wait for him."

"How strong was that drink you gave him?" Clint laughed from his seat.

"I am just calling it how I see it."

I stood up and quickly glanced at Steve, but the look on his face was nothing I wanted to see. "Well, you're wrong my friend." I walked over to another computer station and turned it on, scrolling through its files. "Perfect." I found a selection of music files, these people had classic tastes. I clicked a few times and the sound came over the facilities speakers. "Shall I prove it, Mr. Barnes?" I extended my hand.

"Well, when a beautiful woman asks you to dance, you dance right?" He got up and we walked away from the other two. We danced delicately to the slower tune before he spoke again, "You're still not fooling me."

I laughed lightly, "Why's that?"

"Because you keep pulling away." In response I brought my body so that it touched his.

"Better?"

He nodded and we danced the rest of the song in the closest proximity. "You know, if you wanted me I wouldn't object?" He raised his eyebrow.

"That wouldn't be fair to you."

"Come on, one kiss," he twirled me. "It will make him jealous."

I looked towards Rogers. Looking at the compass once again. "I don't think it would," I nodded in that direction.

I felt his hand make its way to the side of my face, "Trust me." And in that moment I did. I closed my eyes and our lips met for a considerable number of moments, moving subtly during that time, but I still felt only friendship in my heart. When we parted he let out a small laugh and I joined him. "I take it you didn't feel anything either, Kuznetsov."

I sighed in relief, "Completely platonic."

A faster swing tune came on next, and we began to dance, "Good, I was worried you would fall in love with me." He lifted me up into the air before swinging me around. Once I returned to my feet he continued, "That's what usually happens. Dames just can't get enough of me." I laughed as we continued to dance. Pretty soon he began to get sloppy and the flasks potent liquor was taking its hold.

"You need to sit down," I swung my arm around his shoulders and lifted him up. I plopped him down beside Steve, "Light weight." I sat down alongside them, and Bucky crawled over and put his head in my lap. "I'm sorry about what he said, about me waiting."

"You aren't, right?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Would it be weird?" I looked into his eyes, those damn blue eyes. "I mean, time is different for me. I probably sound crazy."

Bucky stirred, "You are! You're crazy for drinking this, devil woman!" Then he calmed again.

"Would you really waste time waiting for something that might not even work out? Is time really that different for you, Ms. Smith?"

"It is."

"How?"

"I have nothing but time." I paused and began to run my fingers through Bucky's hair. I waited for him to say something but he didn't. "I mean, if you don't want me to wait, I can not?"

He was clutching the compass, "I just don't understand why you would want to."

I debated telling him about my parents, and what my mother told me, but what would be the point. "Don't worry about it," I lifted up Bucky's head and shoved my duffle underneath it. Pulling up a chair to Clint's side I asked, "Can I have a go?"

He pushed away, "Be my guest. My eyes feel like they are going to explode anyway." I smiled and began working. Once I figured out what Barton was trying to do I began making progress. I grabbed my cell phone and connected it to the computer. There were hours of trial and error until I cracked it. By 10pm I was finished.

"And we are connected." I shook Barton from his sleep, "We're all set." He quickly stood in front of the screen and frantically sent out a call to SHIELD. I was relieved to hear that they were already on their way, and that they would pick up the necessary equipment to get us out of this death trap. I looked over at the other two; apparently fatigue had gotten the best of them. My eyes drooped as I realized the end was in sight. "Wake me up if you need me," I lied next to Bucky, using his chest as a pillow.

"Hey Lydia?"

"Yes, James?"

"Why would you wait for him? I can't figure it out either."

"It has to do with something my mom said."

"I wanna know."

"My father gave me all of his love. I didn't think needed it, but she said he saw my life and he gave me the gifts I would need. But the thing that makes me want to wait is more complicated. They weren't allowed to be together, and they had barely any time, but she thinks it's worth it." I yawned and felt myself begin to drift off, "I don't know for sure, but I think he could be worth it."

"He'll come around," I felt his hand in my hair before I fell asleep.


	19. The Real Job

**Thank you for reading!**

19: The Real Job

When we were finally on US soil the general mood lightened. I got a day off before I started working at Stark Industries, which I spent sleeping and grazing through my kitchen. Working for Stark was both challenging and relaxing. Four weeks in I was almost finished with perfecting the equation.

"Ms. Smith I have someone who I would like you to meet," I looked up from the screen and saw a petite but beautiful woman. I recognized her immediately.

"Jane Foster." She smiled and extended her hand. Another girl appeared behind her.

"And this is my intern and friend, Darcy Lewis." We shook hands as well.

"I am graciously funding a project of hers. And I figured since she is trying to get to Asgard, who better to talk to than an Asgardian." Jane's face lit up with surprise.

"Does everyone know about that now?" He nodded. "Well, how can help you?"

Jane started to speak but Tony interrupted her. "Jarvis, run this equation. Check for flaws, you know the drill."

"Sir, the equation has been perfected. The Arc Reactor should be able to operate for a hundred years with only minor maintenance work."

"Wonderful," he turned to me. "Congratulations and all that. We will have an unveiling, I will have Pepper send you an invitation." I nodded. "So then, she's all yours ladies."

Darcy walked over to the board. "You did this?"

"I fixed it. Stark's the one who had the idea." I sat on a desk, "So how can I help you?"

"Are you really from Asgard?"

I sighed, "It's a bit complicated. I was born there, but I grew up somewhere else. And I really live here."

"Why? Why would you live here when you could be in Asgard?"

Darcy picked up the one photo I had put on my desk. It was of Bucky and me right after we escaped that god-forsaken hole. "A hot man perhaps?" She laughed and I joined her.

"I wish it was that simple." I took the photo from her, "And not him," I laughed, "He is single though, I mean, I could set you two up?"

Jane ignored the digression, "What was it like?"

"Shiny, but nice. You should have Thor take you here." I saw a slight reddening of her cheeks.

"That is not why I want to do this, you know." She handed me a file and I flipped through it. "There are other worlds out there, with life, waiting to be contacted."

I sighed, "You aren't always going to like what you find. They aren't all friendly."

"I still have to try."

"And you want me to help with this?" I held up the file.

"If it's not too much to ask. I have one other scientist working with me, and Darcy."

She raised her hand, "Political Science major."

Jane sighed, "I can use all the help I can get."

"You aren't going to like what you find. It will be dangerous to everyone in Midgard." I saw the look of disappointment on her face, "But you are in luck. There happens to be a band of superheroes ready to neutralize any danger."

"So you'll help her." Darcy smiled.

"I'll look over your notes and see what I can do."

"My card is in there, so just call me when you find something." I nodded. "It was nice meeting you, Ms. Smith."

"Call me Lydia. And it was nice meeting you two. I will be in touch," they left the room. I read through the notes a few times before calling it a day and heading home. I was happy to see Natasha when I walked through the door. "I was beginning to think you disappeared." She just smiled. "So how was it?"

"Fine. How was your little trip to the Middle East?"

"Fine." I took off my shoes and went to grab the bag of pretzels.

"Agent Barton told me something very interesting." I looked at her and sat down. "Something about you waiting for Captain Rogers."

"About that."

"I thought you were better than that, kid."

"Psh, since when am I kid?"

"Since you let a man get to you."

"It's not like I am sitting around waiting for him, plus, he's never going to be okay. So you win."

"I just don't see the importance of love, or whatever you want to call it."

I ate a few pretzels and looked at her. "I don't know. I don't think it is important. I think it's supposed to be like a bonus thing. Like, 'Hey I know you are great and life is great, but guess what, I've got some bonus goodness for you.' Ya know?"

She grabbed a handful from the bag, "Whatever works for you, I guess. I just don't want you to get too wrapped up in it."

"I won't. The only reason I really care now is because of what my mom and I talked about."

"Oh yeah, how was the trip?"

I sat back and told her about everything that happened with my mother. Every now and then she would ask a question, but she mainly just listened. That was one of the things I really enjoyed about Natasha; she was the best listener. I even told her about my new job with Jane.

"I don't think I can help her all that much though. She's brilliant already."

"I can't believe Mr. Stark is funding her research. Do you know why?"

"Nope, but I mean this is the same guy who spends millions on flying suits." We laughed.

"So you figured out the Arc Reactor already?"

I nodded, "Yes I did. And I even get to go to the unveiling event, or something like that."

"I know," she pointed to the mail on my table.

"Going through someone else's mail is a federal crime, Ms. Romanoff." I picked the envelopes up and thumbed through everything. I came to the invitation, "They work quickly over there." I opened it. There in big letters, Lydia Smith and Guest. And Guest.

"So who will you be taking?"

"I think I might be going stag. It's normally more fun that way."

She patted my leg as she stood up, "Good girl." Stepping over me, Natasha headed for the door, "Well, I better be getting back."

"Don't be a stranger." I yelled in her general direction while heading to the kitchen.

"I won't, I think I am getting a few weeks off. I'll make sure to stop by."

"You better." I heard the door shut.


	20. The Horrific Gala

**Enjoy and for the love of all that is holy let me know what you think. I am venturing out quite a bit from the normal fanfiction romance thing and I need to know if you want me to reign it in or if you don't mind me just going crazy on this story. HELP!**

20: The Horrific Gala

The night of the gala I was relieved to get a break from helping Jane. Though I have always appreciated science, I did prefer magic's simplicity. But this wasn't about physics it was about fun. I had even bought a brand new dress for the occasion; a long draped gown in the palest blue. I couldn't help but feel beautiful for what felt like the first time in years. When I arrived there was a slight fuss over who I was, but Ms. Potts came to rescue me.

"I am really glad you can make it. Tony really appreciates your help on this project."

We were approached by a waiter and given champagne. "I am happy to help, especially when it means saving the environment." I smiled at her and there was a boom of a microphone and some feedback. Then a red and gold man went flying by.

"I asked him not to bring the suit." In moments the well-dressed man was waving at the small crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am happy to have you all here tonight to celebrate the biggest breakthrough in clean energy of all time," he motioned towards a large monitor. A video played about the revolutionary new Arc Reactor, and there were many awed faces in the crowd, ready to write big checks and get their own. Ms. Potts and I talked for a while after Tony finished his speech, but eventually she had to leave to take care of some business matters. I just stood there for a while, drinking whenever a waiter passed my way, so I could get a new one and get some clouds in my vision. Finally I went to the bar and ordered 'the strongest thing' they had. Once I got that I went outside to the balcony to get air.

After a few minutes of looking down at the city I heard the door open. "I thought you would be out here."

Bucky. "So they invited you, too?" He nodded. "And here I thought I was special." I took a sip. "I met this girl at work I think you should meet, by the way."

He just laughed. "You should come inside." He put his hand on my back and looked at the street with me for a moment.

"Maybe later," I hugged him before he started walking inside.

"I'll save you a dance," he winked before shutting the door behind him. I don't know what I was expecting from tonight, but this definitely wasn't it. I sighed and gulped the rest of the drink before walking inside on unsteady feet.

First trip; to the bar. "Another, good sir!" Then towards Tony. "Mr. Stark you sure throw a fancy party." I was swaying ever so slightly with the music.

He took the drink from my hand, "I think I should cut you off." I shook my head with a smile, "So you aren't angry at me for taking all the credit?"

"For what?"

"The reactor, some might argue that you did most of the work."

I laughed, "That's your baby, not mine. Besides," I patted his back, "you would have gotten there eventually."

"I told Pepper you wouldn't mind," he laughed, "but just in case I do have two surprises for you this evening. You didn't come with anyone did you?"

"Call me Han," he looked at me confused for a second.

"Oh, Han Solo, I get it." He didn't laugh.

"Oh come on, that was a good one." A condescending look splattered over his face. "Points for effort at least."

"Bruce, get over here. She's making movie references again." I turned to see none other than Dr. Banner walking over to me.

"Don't you look debonair, Doctor." I gave him a hug. "So this is the surprise? I love it. How long are you in town?"

"Not long, but I can stay a couple days." I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I'll leave you two to catch up," Tony winked as he walked away. And with that we talked for a good thirty minutes about how we have been and what we have been up to. His stories were far more interesting than mine, but he still listened. I even managed to snag another glass of champagne without Tony taking it from me.

-o0o-

Banner was telling me the tale of how he saved a man's life in the jungle when it happened. Bruce had drifted off right in the middle of a sentence, and a shocked/confused expression took over his face as he looked past me. I turned to see what he was looking at, but he quickly turned me back to face him.

"What was I saying, oh right. So I was there, using leaves as bandages…" I turned around quickly so he couldn't stop me. "Wait!"

It was too late. Across the room, on the dance floor, there was Steve. There he was, Mr. Not-Ready, dancing with some girl. The glass broke in my hand, and I felt the strangest feeling in my stomach. Not anger, but something else entirely. In second Natasha was beside me. "How did you get here?"

I noticed her dress, "I was invited."

"Good God, was everyone invited to this thing? I mean, I spent days fixing that algorithm." I trailed off for a second. "But I am glad to see you. Look," I pointed back to Bruce, "Banner's in town for a couple days." She furrowed her brow, which only caused me to break out into laugher. "I don't feel well, friend. I feel all funny in my stomach. It's not good."

"Let's get you out of here," she began to lead me towards the exit: swift and subtle.

"Why? I shouldn't be the one who has to leave." I whispered in her ear.

She sighed, "I know, but we have to keep everyone safe." There it was. I grabbed her hand, and there it was. Plain as day. I was the threat. I was the unruly teenager who could level the whole block if I felt like it.

"I wouldn't hurt anyone." I released her hand.

"It's just a precaution." She looked over towards the dance floor and my eyes followed. Bucky was there, tapping Steve's shoulder and saying something that caused him to look in our direction. I couldn't help myself when I looked into his eyes, but only for a second.

"I just need air, it's fine. Let's just get to the balcony." And that we did. The cool air was like heaven on my skin, I hadn't realized how warm I had been. After a few seconds I spoke again, "I'll be fine. Get back in there and have a good time for me. Is Clint with you?" She nodded, "Then go have fun," I held her hands. "I'll be fine in a couple minutes, and if I am not I will head straight home. I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure as shit, now get in there." She left me alone. Alone. My natural state. I took a seat on the bench and let out a deep breath. Maybe I was wrong about everything. The door creaked open and out popped Bucky. He walked over and sat beside me. Neither of us said anything for a long time. "I didn't cause a scene right?"

His arm wrapped around my shoulders, "Nope. Besides the broken glass you were a cool customer."

I rested my head on his shoulder, "Good."

"I didn't take you for a jealous girl," he laughed.

"So that was jealousy?" That funny feeling in my stomach was jealousy? "I don't like that at all."

"What's so special about him? If you don't mind."

"I guess I just never really wanted anything before, besides like, seeing my parents and stuff like that. He was the first thing I actually wanted, that I might get to have. Ya know?"

"I think it's just a lot of pressure on him." He had a point.

"I just wanted a chance."

He rubbed my arm, "I know." All I could think was that I did get a chance. I got one date, and I must have failed miserably. "But sometimes we just want things we can't have."

"How do you know?"

"It's happened to me before." I looked up at him.

"Pshhh. Don't be silly, you're the best."

"Well, I can't argue with you there." He stood up and extended his hand, "How about that dance?"

I harrumphed, "I just want to go home, I think."

"Then home it is."


	21. The Midnight Talk

**Enjoy!**

21: The Midnight Talk

After I thanked Bucky for taking me home and went inside I was still too riled up to sleep. I paced for a few minutes and looked at my phone. I didn't want to bother anyone, but I didn't want to be alone. Then I had a thought.

"Loki." Nothing. "Loki." Still nothing. "Loki, I'd like to talk to you, please."

"And that's the magic word." I turned around and there he was. "What's the occasion? I take it you aren't dressed like that just for me."

"Just a work thing."

"Why have you called me here?" His projection sat on the couch and I joined it.

"Just a tough day, and I felt like talking to you."

"Is this some trick?"

I shook my head, "How is Asgard?"

"The view from my cell is decent."

I laughed a bit, "That's good.

"I do not have time for small talk at the moment. Guards watch over me at night, and I can't project with them watching."

"Oh," the false eyes looked at me.

"But if you ever feel like talking again, feel free to call for me."

"You sure?"

"I do not say things I don't mean," I let out a laugh, "Not all the time." And then he was gone.

"Well, that was a bust." I flicked on the TV and looked down at my dress. What a waste. I shouldn't have even considered going to that thing. I slid off my shoes and sighed heavily before changing the channel a few times. I began to doze off, but the sound of the doorbell brought me right back out of it. I looked at the clock; 12:43? Who in the world would bother me now? I walked over and peeped throught the hole. Steve?

"What do you want?" I said through the door.

"I was just in the neighborhood, and I thought I would drop by and see if you were up." Another giant sigh as I slowly opened the door.

"Well, I'm up."

"I can see that."

I moved to the side, "Want to come inside?"

"Sure," he stepped through the door. I shut the door behind him and reclaimed my seat on the couch. "Can I sit?" I nodded. "I just wanted to say I am sorry."

I rolled my eyes and looked at him, "For what?"

"We probably shouldn't have gone tonight."

"No, don't worry about it. You can take your dates wherever you want to. It doesn't matter, really."

"Dates?" He genuinely looked confused.

"The girl you were dancing with?"

He snapped into a laugh, "Oh, her? No. Not a date. She just asked for a dance, and I figured I should just learn already."

"I see." I couldn't help but feel a sting of sadness. So, I wasn't good enough to dance with, but she was? The jealousy crept back, but I pushed it down. "How have you been?"

"Keeping busy. You?"

"Pretty much the same. I've just been working."

"You work for Stark now, right?"

"Yes, but I've been working with some other people as well."

"What's it like?"

"Alright, different from anything else I've done. Normally I just observe and make an occasional comment here or there, but now I am actually helping. It's weird being involved." There was silence for a few minutes. "So what's really up? You wouldn't have come over here to apologize, at least not to me."

"Why do you say that?"

I couldn't keep myself from looking into his eyes every few seconds. "It's just, we aren't exactly friends or anything."

"I thought we were," he began to fidget with his hands.

"I'm sorry, we can be." I laughed and he smiled. "But then I should probably apologize."

"You don't need to apologize for anything."

"I do. I'm sorry about the whole, date thing. I didn't think about how my age and my general inexperience would make you, feel pressure or what ever. I didn't mean it to, I swear." I looked down immediately and shut my eyes tight. I didn't want to see his reaction, I just wanted to put that out there and let it blow over. Then I felt a hand on my hand. I looked up and there were those blue eyes; my heart gave its all too familiar flutter at the sight of them so close.


	22. Finally

**Here's a baby chapter for you. I know it's short, but the truth is this one doesn't need length. Feel free to review, especially with suggestions or critiques. There was a great one about how there is no way Lydia is weak, and I totally agree! Anyways, enjoy!**

22: Finally.

"I just wasn't thinking clearly." Those damn eyes.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." I gave him a weak smile. "I didn't want to hurt you, I just didn't want to have distractions."

"Well, I suppose I can be distracting." I smiled at him.

"No, that's not what I meant." He smiled at me. "But you do distract me quite a bit. I meant, I didn't want distractions from being with you. When we are together it should be just us."

"Is it just us now?"

"Yes." I wasn't expecting that answer, and I wasn't expecting what happened next either. His free hand had somehow made its way to my face and pulled it up so that I was looking at him again. Those damn blues. Then he leaned in and I felt myself doing the same. Before I knew what was what my lips were on his, and they didn't want to leave. The softness of his lips, the forcefulness of his hold, my head was swimming. After a minute of the delicate movements of our mouths I pulled away.

"Take me dancing."

"It's a bit late, don't you think."

"Not tonight," I playfully hit his arm. "But soon, so you can make me forget what happened earlier."

"It's a deal."


End file.
